


Johnny, my brother...aren't you?

by LowlandSassanach



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlandSassanach/pseuds/LowlandSassanach
Summary: Johnny Lawrence lost in 1984, beaten by his sensei, he turns to other methods to cope and one turns into a life-long commitment.
Relationships: Bobby Brown & Johnny Lawrence, Carmen Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel Larusso/original female characters/Amanda Larusso, Johnny Lawrence/OFC
Kudos: 21





	1. Timeline establishing

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: TIMELINE WAS OFF FOR OC AGES SO NEEDED THAT FIXED.

July 18 1986

Johnny Lawrence was 17 when his mother brought her home from the hospital. She was a small bundle in her arms which became a small bundle in the crib which Johnny then looked into. “Hey snotface. It’s great to finally meet you.” His smile falters when the baby grabs his finger and holds it tightly. “You don’t need to worry about bullies. Anybody gives you trouble I’ll kick their asses.” 

“Hey, Johnny. Don’t swear around little Jo…” His mother had appeared with a bottle for the baby and picked her up to feed her causing her to let go of Johnny’s finger. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Like karate training?” 

Johnny sucked in and breathed out. “No. I left Cobra Kai two years ago and haven’t been able to find a dojo since mom.” He smiled as Jo started drinking from the bottle. “But I suppose I could meet Tommy and Bobby and look for another dojo.” He stroked Jo’s face. “See ya later, Snotface!” 

Along the way he met with Tommy and Bobby. “Hey Johnny.” Bobby flashed a card and then handed it to him. “Fake ID. Now we can go get some booze while we cruise for babes.” Johnny smiled a little when he held the card. If he was going to keep this secret then he would need to be tanked up for it.

September 25 2001

Johnny cracked his neck as he went up to his step-dad’s house to hear raised voices coming from inside. Bursting through the door he happened on a scene where Jo was arguing with his step-dad. “What the fuck is going on?”

Jo sniffed and pointed him to their mother’s room which he ran to. He found his mother lying in bed clearly dying. “Mom.” Running to her side he held her hand. “Mom…” She shushed him.

“Just promise me you’ll tell Jo the truth. It wasn’t right to keep her in the dark all these years.” He shook his head.

“Not the right time mom. I will tell her but in my own time, trust me.” His mother breathed a laugh. And they talked about non-consequential things while Mrs Lawrence lay dying on her bed.

Coming out of the room Johnny looked at Jo. “What was going on?”

“John, please?” She sighed as he kept looking at her. “I want mom to stay here while she...y’know...but dad wants her to go to a home cause he doesn’t want to look after her.” Her voice was rising and Johnny held her close. “She deserves to be at home with all of us.”

“I know, Snotface...I’ll be here to help you everyday. I promise.” Johnny kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm. “She’ll be here with us all.” 

And Johnny was as good as his word. Turning up everyday after work to help his family take care of his mother and as she drew her final breath he sat by her bedside with Jo and his pregnant wife by his side.

  
  


February 4th 2002

Johnny sat in the diner opposite the hospital and drank his fourth black coffee. The tinkling of the bell did nothing to break him out of his trance and neither did Jo sitting opposite him. “John.” He didn’t even look up. “You have a son, you should go and meet him.” When he didn’t respond Jo smacked the table. “Are you even hearing me?”

Johnny looked up to see her staring at him with a black eye, he chose to ignore her question. “How the fuck did you get that?” She looked puzzled for a second then sighed. “I’m waiting for an answer Joanna!”

“I started training this week…”

“Bullshit! Karate doesn’t give you a black eye after one week…”

“Boxing training, Johnny!” She smiled at his confusion. “Karate is old hat. No one does that anymore. Boxing is where it’s at. Now get over there and meet your son.” 

“You know what I’m doing right now?” Jo shook her head, her dirty blonde curls bouncing slightly as she shook them. “I’m trying to sober up. I had a six pack, a full six pack, of Coors banquets just there and for dessert I had six more. So I’m shitfaced right now. So I don’t think I should meet my kid now. So I’m trying to sober up.” He began breathing heavily and looked down and away from his sister. 

“Well I’m going to meet my nephew. If you want to join me, more than welcome. But if you’re too chicken shit to even meet your son then you’re not the man I thought you were.” With that Jo got up and stormed out the door.

“Well mom. I can’t tell her now. Truly a shit father, aren’t I?” and he drained his cup and dropped some bills on the table and got up and walked outside. 

He looked up at the hospital and then down at the sidewalk and then started walking forward towards the hospital and then changed his mind and walked away to his apartment. Of course, he stopped off for some Coors banquets on the way.

July 21st 2007

“Getting married?! Jo…”

“Just because your marriage ended in divorce doesn’t mean everyone’s will.” Jo went to the kitchen and drank some water. “You don’t even know James Peterson so why are you judging him?”

Johnny looked down. “I’m not judging him, I’m just making sure you know what you’re getting into. Do you know him enough to be sure about your decision to say yes?”

Jo sighed and crossed her arms. “I’ve met his parents, he’s met dad. He works at my boxing gym, we’ve sparred, and he’s been in my corner when I’ve gone into the ring so…” Jo sighed again and rubbed her face. “Why am I arguing with you? You’re not my parent! You don’t get to tell me who I can and cannot date. So I’d really rather you didn’t in my apartment.” The tears started before Jo had any control over them.

Before Johnny could make a move to comfort her the door opened and a tall, dark-haired, handsome man walked through the door. “You must be Johnny.” He looked him up and down and then noticed Jo was crying. “Jo what happened?” He immediately pulled her into a hug.

“Why can’t you just be happy for me, John? This is James. Now you’ve met, maybe you could get to know him.” James looked at Johnny. 

“You caused her to cry? Get the fuck out. You’re not invited to the wedding by the way…”

“James! Please!” James held a hand.

“No Joanna! If he can’t be happy for us then he’s not invited. Family or no family…” Johnny looked down and then attempted to hug Jo goodbye. “Don’t fucking touch her!” James then manhandled Johnny out of the door and then turned to make sure Jo was okay which Johnny saw through the kitchen window. 

On Jo’s wedding day Johnny stayed at home and got drunk.

  
  
  


June 30th 2008

A knocking on his apartment door woke Johnny out of the trance he was in and he shut off the TV and opened the door to his baby sister and his baby nephew. “Hey Snotface! So, you’re a mom now?” he moved to let her in, Jo took in the mess of an apartment. “Didn’t know you were coming…”

“I can see...John...are you okay?” Johnny frowned as Jo was more softly spoken than she normally was and she wasn’t handing his ass to him over the beer bottles.

“I’m good snotface. Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself.” She chuckled lightly and without any humour at all then hissed and held her back. “What’s the matter?”

Jo smiled at him. “I backed into the door knob putting Rory to sleep last night. It’s nothing.” She waved a hand dismissively.

“If it were nothing you’d be able to handle it. Let me take a look at it…” she shoo’d him away. “At least let me put some ice on it…” She thought for a second then nodded. Johnny took baby Rory and laid him on the couch after smiling at him and Rory squealing in delight up at him. Lifting up the back of Jo’s shirt he stilled. “Joanna..did you really think I wouldn’t know what a fist bruise looks like as opposed to a bruise from a door knob?” He put some ice on it and then put her hand on there to keep the ice pack in place and turned her around. “Are you still boxing?” Jo shook her head. “So someone did this to you deliberately” Jo nodded. “All I want is to say a name and for you to confirm or deny...was it James?” Jo gulped and nodded. Johnny’s hands balled at his side. “You are not going home, do you hear me?” Jo looked terrified. “Joanna, you and your son are staying here with me.” 

“Please don’t...I...I…” Jo descended into sobs and Johnny held her close. 

“I won’t let him hurt you I promise...I should never have left that day I knew there was something about him I never liked…” Jo broke out of his grasp and ran to grab Rory.

“I’m sorry. I knew coming here was a mistake. I’m...I’m going home now…” Before Johnny could say anything both she and Rory were out the door on their way home. 

July 4th 2008

Joanna fired up the backyard grill while Rory toddled in his walker. James swept into the yard and inspected Joanna’s handiwork and smiled at her, significantly relaxing her. “I invited my dad…” James nodded and laid out the meat he would cook. “...and Johnny…” James’ shoulders tensed and he stopped what he was doing. “...Johnny is my family too...I.” she whimpered as he turned around. “Please don’t hit me. I...I just miss my brother…” James grabbed Jo’s face.

“He made you cry...I was there for you. He didn’t even turn up to visit when you had Rory.” He forced her to look at him. “Look, I’m sorry I hit you, I don’t know how many more times I can say it, but if he causes trouble...well.” He let go of her.

“I’m going to feed Rory...I’m sorry.” she ducked out of his way and picked Rory up and went into the house. 

Johnny walked up to the house and knocked on the door, throwing the door open Jo stared at him and then hugged him tightly. “Please, I’m so glad you’re here.” Johnny held her close and whispered a question in her ear. “Yes, but please don’t start trouble…” Johnny just pushed by her and out to the backyard and Jo followed him. “John, please.”

James looked at Johnny. “Look who it is...want a burger?” James turned to the grill. “We only have well done.” Johnny smacked it out of his hand. “Now that wasn’t very nice...you might have to pay for that one”

“And what did Joanna do to have her pay in that way? Before you go ape-shit she made up some cock-a-mamie story that I rumbled as soon as I iced her back...So I wanna know why the fuck you hit my baby sister!” Johnny was now toe to toe with James.

“Well. I thought we were past that. I’ve apologised and Jo accepts.” Johnny shakes his head. “And now I’d like you all to leave...just me and my wife alone thank you…” 

“You hurt her and I’ll be the one you answer to. You understand me James?” James nodded. 

“Now get out.”

Johnny reluctantly left but not before assuring Jo she always had a place at his if things got too rough.

  
  


June 15th 2019

Johnny and Carmen walked from his car to her apartment and heard some pounding on his door. “Hey, I’m not in...snotface?” Johnny was shocked to see his baby sister and his 11 year old nephew. “What are you doing here?” He was about to go straight to Jo but then remembered about Carmen. “Sorry Carmen, family emergency. I’ll see you in the morning?” She nodded and went into her own apartment. 

After putting Rory to bed Johnny got some ice and put it on Jo’s face. “He hit you in the face this time...what did he say you did to deserve that this time?” Jo held it to her face on her own. 

“I confronted him about an affair he was having...I only found out because he gave me chlamydia and gonorrhea. He hit me and then told me that I was never to question his actions...I left that night. I didn’t have time to pack anything all Rory and I have is what we were wearing.” Johnny nodded and pointed to his bed that he had put Rory to sleep on. 

“Get some sleep I got some errands to run. I’ll lock the door and I’ll have my keys with me so Don’t open any knocks cause I’ll just come in.” and with that he swept out of the apartment and the next sound Jo heard after the door locked would be the car revving. 

Johnny pounded on the door to his sister’s old house. “I know you’re in there! Open the goddamn door you piece of shit!” Johnny kicked the door as hard as he could and finally James opened the door. “You fucking shit! I warned you.” pushing James in he barely registered a female scream. “You think you’re the big man hitting women, try hitting me you sack of fucking dick face shit bombs!” Johnny punched James over and over bloodying his own knuckles and breaking James’ nose. “You want a rematch, you come to my dojo!” Johnny left the house and drove to his apartment, opened the door and ran his knuckles under the cold water.

“John...what did you do?” Jo went over and ran her hand over his knuckles.

“I made good on my warning years ago. If he ever wants to return the favour he knows where I am.” Johnny pulled her close. “I need to tell you something, it’s big. Sit down, please.” Johnny moved Jo to sit down. “I’m not your brother. I’m your dad.” Jo stared at him and then looked down.


	2. A joke...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the morning after the night before; Jo digests the information Johnny told to her, Miguel joins them in breakfast, almost a month after the revelation James takes that rematch, and it's Jo's birthday...so how does Daniel LaRusso end up attending?

Jo felt like puking, this had to be a joke. “John, quit messing with me…”

“No, don’t you see? All these years I struggled to pluck up the courage to tell you because I thought I needed to prep Shan first, and then after Robby was born I was just the worst dad ever. But now...now I needed to tell you.” Jo stood up and Johnny could sense the rejection coming. “Please, Joanna…”

“I’m gonna get something for your knuckles John. Don’t want you getting an infection. You don’t know what James might have been carrying.” She disappeared into the bathroom to get some antibacterial stuff.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his desperation to make Jo listen, keeping the chain on incase it was James. On the other side he saw Robby. “Get in, quickly.” Looking around he shut the door and locked it again. “What’s going on?” Just as Robby was going to tell his dad about his mother Jo emerged from the bathroom holding a box.

“Um, I guess all you have is the liquid bandage from walgreens...Robby!” Jo grinned at her nephew-cum-brother. “What are you doing here?” They embraced one another.

“Could ask you the same question, Aunt Jo...haven’t heard from you in years.”

“Yeah well, when your husband has an affair and hits you for daring to question him about it...you kinda have to fall on the family you haven’t seen in a while.” Robby smiled at his Aunt sympathetically “Anyway, I’m gonna put this on your dad’s knuckles because he decided to beat the everloving shit out of your Uncle James…” Jo went over to Johnny and took his hand and applied the liquid to his knuckles. Johnny hissed. “Yeah, well I know it hurts but it’s doing good and it’s all you had.”

Johnny took her hand. “I should probably get some sleep, dad. I’ll see you in the morning Aunt Jo.” Jo nodded and Robby went to go to get the blow up from under his dad’s bed which his cousin was sleeping peacefully on.

“We still need to talk, Joanna…”

“No we don’t. You’re playing a practical joke on me but I don’t find it funny. What is there to talk about?” Jo went to put the antiseptic away in the bathroom only for Johnny to reach out which she saw from her peripheral vision and stilled, tensing up. “Don’t, John. I’ve had enough!”

“Okay, so you still don’t believe me, go call Sid and ask him. Ask him about January of ‘86...when my girlfriend called to tell me she was 3 months pregnant and did I consent to getting rid of it....of you.” Johnny made eye contact with her. “So my mom took control. She told me to keep it quiet. Her and Sid paid for your mom’s medical treatment, on the understanding that you’d be theirs at the end.” 

“My birthday...is it actually my birthday?” Johnny nodded. “At least it’s something…” her eyes watered and Johnny made her sit down.

“I was so proud when you were born, July 17th, the only thing was I knew you’d never call me ‘dad’ and that hurt like a motherfucker…” Johnny could see the unshed tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I should never have blurted it out.”

“I should go to bed. It’s been a long day.” Jo got up and headed into the bedroom and left Johnny on his couch.

He didn’t sleep that night.

June 16th 2019

Robby was first up. His dad was still on the couch, he was looking at some polaroids of him and Joanna growing up, “Hey dad. You get some sleep?” Johnny looked up at him and shook his head. “Probably for the best as James might have come over…” a knock on the door had them both looking up and then back at each other.

Moving to the door Johnny put a hand on the handle, “who is it?” 

There was a beat when it seemed that the world stood still. “It’s Miguel, Sensei! I thought I’d come over…” Johnny let out a sigh and opened the door, smiling tiredly at Miguel. “I’m sorry Sensei. I didn’t realise that you’d have…” He glanced at Robby. “...company.” 

Rory entered the living room, rubbing his eyes, “Uncle John. Can I have breakfast?”

Johnny smiled down at his grandson, “of course you can.” He motioned for Miguel to step in, which he did. “Robby will get it for you.” He looked to Robby who held out his hand to Rory. Johnny turned back to Miguel. “As you can I have a bit of a family...situation. No training today. We’ll resume tomorrow.”

Miguel nodded but noticed Johnny’s knuckles. “Sensei...did you get into a fight?”

Johnny just looked at his knuckles and nodded to Miguel. “Have you eaten? Stay for breakfast and I’ll tell you how I...bloodied my knuckles. Deal?” Miguel smiled at him and went into the little dining room off the kitchen where Robby was settling Rory down with a bowl of froot loops. The two former rivals stared at each other then smiled as Robby told Miguel to sit down. 

Johnny emerged from his bedroom with Jo, Miguel gasped a little. “This is my...sister, Jo. She was married to a...bad man. About 10 years ago I promised him he would answer to me if he ever hurt Jo. She turns up, black eye, he’s with someone new so I make good on my promise. Now he has a broken nose and I have bloody knuckles.” Miguel nods, smirking at his Sensei.

“I only have one question...did he bleed?” Johnny nodded almost imperceptibly. “Good. Only a coward attacks his wife.”

Rory looked from his uncle to Robby to Miguel before settling on his mom. “Dad’s not coming here, is he mom? Please tell me he’s not….” Rory started hyperventilating and Johnny pulled him into his lap and rubbed his shoulder.

“It’s okay, buddy. Don’t worry. If your dad comes back me, Robby, and MIguel will take care of him…” Jo stroked his hair.

“Uncle John is right sweetie. He can’t get to you here.” Jo looked up at John. “He never lifted a finger to Rory I swear…”

“Not when you were around, mom.” They all looked at him.

Miguel made a tactical withdrawal after that.

July 14th 2019

“Mr Diaz, warm them up!” Johnny was back in the dojo. Miguel bowed to him, stepped out and barked a ‘yes, sensei’.

Miguel had no idea that Johnny was training him up to make him a Sensei after college and that was the way Johnny liked it. The store bell dinged and Johnny made his way to the door. “Class is in session but if you want to enroll yourself or your ki…” Standing in front of him was James Peterson.

“The nose healed...but you can still see the damage.” James moved to go further into the dojo only to be stopped by Johnny. “Scared about that rematch?” All the students had stopped warming up and were now watching intently.

“Kick his ass, Sensei!” He’d expected it to be Hawk, his surprise when it was Miguel was noticeable and he nodded. 

“On the mat, Peterson.” 

James and Johnny took to the mat and Johnny bowed, “Bow” Hawk barked at James who bowed reluctantly to Johnny. As the fighting began James’ boxing just couldn’t take the edge on Johnny’s Karate and soon James was bloodied and on the ground.   
Johnny was breathing heavily from the exertion, “I’m warning you right now. You stay away from Jo and Rory or next time I’ll put you in traction…” He sat up as James got up and ran from the dojo. “Class dismissed.” When no one made a move except Aisha to get him some water. “Sorry you had to see all that...go home...today's session will be refunded.” 

July 17th 2019.

It was Jo’s 33rd birthday and as Johnny, Robby, Miguel, and Rory sang the last notes of ‘Happy Birthday’ there was a knock at the door. “Make a wish Snotface, I’ll go and get that.” He opened the door to Daniel on the other side. “What do you want, LaRusso?”

Daniel smiled and held out a book. “Robby left it at the dojo during training, thought he might need it for studying.” Jo came to the door to give Johnny a piece of birthday cake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise...I’ll leave now.”

“No, don’t. Come on in. You must be the Mr. LaRusso Robby’s always talking about. Come on in.” Johnny opened his mouth to protest but Jo was already pulling Daniel inside the apartment and so he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Daniel was trying to make protests too but Jo was persistent, Johnny was just glad that a month with him had her almost back to her old self. “Sit by me, Mr. LaRusso.” Great, Robby was even joining in. 

“I don’t want to intrude on a birthday…” Daniel had his hands up but Jo was already cutting him a piece of cake. 

Johnny whispered in his ear. “Just sit down, trust me. It does no good to argue with my daughter…” Smirking at Daniel’s confused face he pushed him in beside Robby. “Besides,” he continued at his regular volume, “she already cut you a piece.” He smiled at Jo and slid in beside Daniel. Jo looked at Daniel and nodded, handing him a piece and a fork. 

“And besides, it’s my party and I’ll invite who I want to.” Sitting down on the chair nearest her she began to eat her birthday cake. “Uh, so good John. Thank you for driving all the way to Costco to get it!” Johnny grinned and started eating his piece. “So, Daniel. How are things at the dojo? Robby’s always talking about training.” 

Daniel nodded and they talked about karate for about an hour before Daniel excused himself and Jo went to the door with him. “Thanks for coming in.”

“Thanks for getting me in. Listen, if it ever gets too much here I’d love you to meet my wife Amanda. So y’know…” Daniel put his hands in his pockets and looked guilty as if he was doing something he shouldn’t.

Jo looked back to where Johnny was and then back at Daniel. "I might take you up on that.” She grinned and looked so much like Johnny that Daniel was taken aback at first. “So Robby knows where the dojo you run is so if I need to I can find out from him?”

Daniel nodded and let out a breath “Yeah, he’ll tell ya. Nice meeting you, Joanna.”

“Nice meeting you too.” Daniel left and she closed the door. “Right. So Miguel, take some birthday cake back for your mom and grandma…” Before anyone could say anything she was already getting plastic wrap and cutting pieces. Johnny sat back and watched the bickering. His little family was finally together.


	3. Robby, what did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the school fight. Robby goes back to his dad's place and ends up getting arrested. Between his arrest and the day of sentencing Daniel and Jo admit feelings for each other and as we re-join the group we find them and Amanda in a polyamorous thrupple. Daniel's mom struggles to understand this so on Halloween he explains it to her.

August 4th 2019

Jo and Johnny drove home after dropping Rory off at West Valley Middle School. “He’ll be fine, Snotface. You’d only have embarrassed him by getting out of the car.” He pulled into the parking lot at the apartment complex and smiled at Carmen. 

It had been an eventful summer; Jo and Daniel had become firm friends and Jo had even endeared Amanda much to Johnny chagrin, Johnny and Daniel even started growing closer, Robby and Samantha had gotten drunk at their first house party, Johnny and Carmen had a date and it went well, and now it was Rory’s first day at West Valley Middle School. 

When they got back inside Jo set up a movie and went to make microwave popcorn as she and Johnny got to know each other all over again as father and daughter. Just as the microwave pinged off a scream came from outside and Jo’s phone pinged. “John…” When she looked up He’d already run outside to Carmen, Jo ran outside “There’s been an incident at the highschool. That was Amanda. Robby’s been involved but he’s not hurt. He’s gone. Go with Carmen to the hospital and I’ll try to find him.” Jo ran in the opposite direction.

Running into the hospital Jo ran right into her father. “Robby wasn’t at his usual hangouts and he wasn’t in any of the skate parks. I think he’s scared.” She hadn’t noticed Carmen until now.

“You know why he’s scared? I got it from the LaRusso girl down the hall, he’s responsible for Miguel being in there right now fighting for his life! So if he is scared it's because of the consequences of his actions!” Jo went into shock and moved down the hall to Samantha LaRusso’s room. 

They were talking, Daniel and Amanda, Samantha wasn’t to be found. Amanda noticed her first. “Jo. I’m sorry. It’s not a good time right now.”

“Right, sorry. I...just found out Samantha was involved and wanted to make sure you were all okay.” Jo made to leave and Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

“We’re not okay. Because of your...father and I’s rivalry, Samantha's in x-ray...Miguel’s in traction.”

Amanda sighed. “That’s why, no more karate.” Daniel looked down and then up at Jo.

“I should go. Sounds like you two still need to talk…” Jo left the room and went down the corridor to find Carmen screaming at Johnny. Jo pulled him away and got him some snacks. And after some time spent cooling off they went to the elevator and just as it was about to close Daniel entered, looking emotionally and physically exhausted. They said nothing and the elevator reached the first floor and they all left. Johnny and Jo left the hospital to go back to the apartment complex.

Throwing the keys into the bowl Johnny went to the fridge and opened another bottle of Coors banquet. He’s throwing the final remnants down his throat when the door goes. Opening it he’s shocked to see Robby on the other side. “Get in now!” He grabbed Robby’s arm and jerked him inside. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done today? You’re lucky your Aunt is picking up Rory.” Johnny paced the floor while Robby stood. “You are going to Juvie...do you know that?” Robby nodded mutely and looked at his dad. “Why do it anyway?”

“I never meant to kick him over the railings I swear…” He plowed a hand into his hair. “Look...I...I need to apologise to Miguel’s mom…”

“Forget it!” Johnny was pulling out his phone and dialing 911. “She doesn’t want anything to do with me or you.” Robby sat with his head in his hands. 

The door opened and Jo walked in with Rory and Anthony, Daniel hot on their heels. “Rory and I will be having dinner at the LaRusso’s...Robby!” Jo embraced the boy who still believed he was her nephew then smacked the upside of his head. “What were you thinking? And I know you didn’t mean for it to go that far but it did...why didn’t you think about the consequences?”

“I’m sorry, Aunt Jo.” He started to tear up. “I never meant for Miguel to end up in hospital...he...he kissed Sam at the party on Saturday and I just...I just saw red...I’m sorry Mr. LaRusso…” Daniel sighed.

“It’s okay to make mistakes Robby. You need to face up to the consequences of those actions…” Jo had pulled out her phone now. 

“It’s alright, I already called them.”

As the argument continued multiple police cars pulled up in the parking lot and there was a pounding on the door. “Just do your time and then your dad and I will still be here when you get out.” The officer handcuffed Robby’s hands behind his back and led him away, reading him his Miranda rights. 

Outside there was quite a crowd gathering to watch the arrest including Miguel’s mom and grandma. As soon as Robby spotted them he began to yell. “I’m sorry Mrs Diaz! I never meant for him to end up in hospital. I’m sorry.” His head is pushed into the patrol car and he’s hauled away. 

October 20th 2019 11am

Johnny and Daniel looked at each other over opposite sides of the courtroom. It was the date of Robby’s sentencing and as they brought him in Carmen gripped Johnny’s hand and let out a breath. Robby scanned the courtroom and spotted both his father and sensei and smiled. 

“Your honor, my client would like to make a short statement before he is sentenced.” The judge nodded and bid Robby to stand up 

“Thank you, you honor.” Robby pulled out a piece of paper and began reading aloud. “I have had more than two months to reflect on my actions on that fateful day. And while I felt remorse in the immediate aftermath it has only grown exponentially as I’ve been left alone with only my thoughts as company…” His hand began shaking and he put the paper down. “I could read the words I wrote but really I just want to say I’m sorry. If I could go back and change my actions that day I would in a heartbeat but I can’t.” He looked at Carmen and his dad. “The best thing I can do is to be punished for my actions.” he looked back at the judge. “And to never use karate to hurt anyone ever again. Thank you.” Daniel looked to the floor as Robby sat back down. Amanda grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb in a soothing circle on the back of his hand and Daniel did the same with Jo. 

October 20th 2019 5pm

Daniel and Amanda smiled at Jo and Johnny. “A good result...huh?”

Johnny sighed. “Carmen doesn’t think it’s enough, but 4 months with time served is a great result as Robby’s father…” He took a bite of his food. ”...but I’m also Carmen’s boyfriend so...how am I supposed to balance the two sides of myself oh master of balance.” 

Daniel chuckled and shrugged. “Maybe just don’t celebrate that in front of her.” He ate his own food.

He, Amanda, and Jo had been trialing a thrupple. Amanda had seen how much Daniel and Jo had been attracted to one another and she liked Jo, didn’t feel threatened by their attraction to one another so had allowed themselves to explore the idea of polyamory. 

As she watched the two of them wash up she sighed. Anthony had stopped talking to them and had delved deeper into his video games. Samantha had googled ‘thrupple’ and talked to Moon about what her parents had done and Moon had explained about polyamory. Rory had asked on the first day if he could call Daniel ‘dad’. 

Johnny taped his daughter on the shoulder and hugged her. “I actually can’t believe you’re dating a LaRusso…”

“Two LaRussos.” She smiled. “But only sexual with one…”

Johnny made a face. “I don’t wanna know.” He handed her a red duffle bag. “I got your training gear from his place.” She took the bag gratefully. “Maybe you could start your boxing training again…”

“I’ve been looking at gyms, using Dan’s punching bag...I’ve been hankering for it again.” She grinned and sighed. “Thank you, Dad…” She hugged him hard. 

“I’ll finish this…” Daniel cut in. “You go put your gear away in the bedroom.” He grinned and watched her go. “Thank you. I was about to buy her some new stuff...might have taken her months to break them in. Especially the mouth guards.” Johnny looked down and then back up at Daniel.

“If things go south...and I’m not saying they will...but if they do. Send her back to me, don’t ever do what that asshole did…”

“What? Break her heart? Punch her in the face? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ever laid a hand on her to hurt her…” He looked at him. “Look, I want to spend the rest of my life undoing what that bastard did to her.”

Johnny nodded his respect and thanks. “I have to say you’re doing a bang-up job already. She nearly chewed my ass out at dinner with how fast I was drinking that wine.” They both chuckled. “Last time she properly did that was the day that Robby was born. Even the day she told me she was getting married she didn’t go in as hard.” He frowned. “I should’ve known then but I was too drunk.” 

Daniel clapped Johnny on the back. “It’s okay. You were there for her when it counted.”

October 20th 2019 11pm

Amanda and Jo were getting ready for bed, removing their makeup and putting cream on and Daniel came up behind them both and kissed their heads. “I’m sorry for being up my own ass lately...I promise both my girls will come first from now on.” They smiled at him through the mirror.

“And if you break that promise, Jo gets to kick your ass…” Jo grinned and Amanda chuckled. 

As she was taking out her contacts and reaching for her eyeglasses case he addressed Daniel. “And now that I have my gear she’s not kidding.” 

“Well, I suppose you both won’t be interested in massages…”He smirked as they both turned to face him. “I suppose I could do those massages…” 

After giving Amanda her massage he turned his full attention on Jo. “Okay...I’m coming in now.” he began by rubbing the oil into her shoulders and she sighed in pleasure. “You’ve got some amount of tension.” He continued rubbing down her back.

“Yeah, try having a brother on the stand and maybe you’d feel the tension too.” Jo still groaned in pleasure as Daniel worked all the knots in her lower back. “That feels amazing…”

Daniel smiled a little. “I don’t want you to ever be scared of my hands...even though they’re capable, I will never let them hurt you.” but she had already leaned back against Daniel and was snoring softly. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore…”

Kissing her cheek and lying her down next to Amanda he slid in between them both. “Amanda. How are you feeling about this arrangement? I mean we can have a better talk with all three of us and the kids tomorrow but just want to get a lay of the land.”

Amanda frowned up at him. “What? Why?”

“It’s coming up to the month anniversary of our ‘conscious thruppling’ and we said we’d review in a month.” he rubbed Jo’s arm and she sighed happily in her sleep.

“I have no objections to continuing the arrangement. And you and Jo are happy right?” He nodded. “Then there’s your answer.” They both talked for a little bit more before finally falling asleep themselves.

October 31st 2019 5pm

Jo had just put out the last of the candy for the trick or treaters that might grace their doorstep, Rory was dressed as a lion (the best animal according to him today), Jo was Dorothy, Amanda was a sexy witch, Samantha was dressed in goth gear, and Daniel had put on his gi and his bandana.

“What are you supposed to be?” He grinned and went into a crane stance. “A karate fool?”

“Close! I’m me from my first all valley tournament.” Still grinning like a madman he dropped the crane stance and kissed Jo long and deeply. “I love you…” He then kissed Amanda in exactly the same way. “And I love you.” 

Anthony was taking advantage of the fact that his parents were distracted and was snacking on the candy as Jo went to get the door. “Hey! No trick or treat candy without a costume, Anthony.” Daniel was scolding him. Anthony just scoffed.

“Number one, I am wearing a costume. I’m a homicidal maniac, they look just like everyone else.” He took a handful of m&ms and continued. “Number two, you didn’t really put in any effort to your costume…” Daniel sighed.

Jo opened the door to Daniel’s mom and to Johnny. “Happy Halloween!! John! I told you to dress up!” He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

“So I'm dad when things are good and 'John' when they're not huh? And fot the record I am dressed up! I’m Bruce Springsteen from the Born in the USA cover!” He turned his back and struck the infamous pose. 

“Oh...I see it now. Mrs LaRusso! Hi.” Lucille embraced Jo. She didn’t understand how Amanda could tolerate Daniel having a girlfriend but if Amanda was okay with it and it made Daniel happy then she didn’t have to understand it. 

Rory made growling noises and tackled his grandpa. “Hey Squirt. Wow, what a badass lion. Are you the cowardly lion to go with your mom’s costume.” Rory giggled and shook his head. “No...you’re the cowardly lion after he killed the wicked witch and became badass!” Rory nodded and made more roaring noises.

The little family ate their dinner together. 

October 31st 2019 9pm

“Dad…” Rory was rubbing his eyes. Daniel opened his arms and Rory crawled onto his lap and snuggled into him,

Jo and Amanda picked up the plates and began to wash up.

“Y’know I still don’t get it…” Lucille turned to Daniel who rolled his eyes. “You bring home another woman, and a kid, and she makes friends with the woman. I’d have thought you’d be sleeping on the couch or at Miyagi’s right now.”

“Yeah well, Amanda doesn’t feel threatened, Ma. She knows I still love her just as much as I did when we got married, she’s just welcomed Jo and Rory to the family…” He smiled as they started throwing soap bubbles at each other. “They’re my girls, Ma.” Lucille smiled at him. “Jo was...is...the best thing that happened to our family and Rory...he asked if he could call me dad on day one…”

“Doesn’t he already have a dad?” Lucille raised an eyebrow. 

“Technically yeah, but. Ma, neither of them want anything more to do with him.” He sighed. “He was handy with his fists and he cheated on Jo into the bargain. I don’t blame them for cutting him out of their lives, Ma, do you?” Lucille shook her head. She looked at Johnny.

“It must have killed ya, knowing what he did and that you were powerless to stop it.” Johnny sipped from his bottle of Coors banquet.

“Yeah, I guess it did. But it hurt him more when I broke the bastard’s nose…” He made a fist and Daniel gestured to Rory, who had now fallen asleep against his chest. “Sorry, LaRusso. I won’t say that word again…” He put up three fingers. “Scout’s honor…” He descended into giggles and that’s when Daniel got him an uber. 

October 31st 2019 10pm.

After the kids had been put to bed and Lucille had gone home Daniel pulled both his girls close. “I love you both, you know that.” he kissed both Amanda and Jo “And I know you both love me. And I’ll love our kids until the day I die. They only noticed he’d been moving them to the bedroom when they fell on the bed, Jo removed Daniel’s gi top while Amanda removed his gi bottoms and both his girls gave Daniel their full attention and affection that night.


	4. Rory, birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is pregnant on Rory's birthday so all the family have to come together in order to put on the best birthday party Rory has seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first and, so far as planned, only chapter to take place on the one day.

January 20th 2020 5am

Joanna bent over the porcelain bowl and emptied the contents of her stomach. This was the routine for the moment after they found out she was pregnant. They had chosen to wait until they had the first scan to tell the kids so they could show them, their reactions had been predictable. Rory was excited to be having another sibling having spent so long being an only child, Samantha smiled politely and said she was fine with another sibling. Anthony, on the other hand, had thrown a temper tantrum and refused to acknowledge the reality that he was getting a new sibling. 

She felt big, strong hands rubbing her back lovingly and slender, gentle hands stroking her hair. “It’s only us...don’t freakout.” Daniel’s soft voice reached her ears and felt like verbal silk as she sat back against his strong chest and let out a strangled breath. “Here’s how today will work; you’re going back to bed and making a list of what you need for the party tonight. I’m going to the dealership to show my face and to help out a bit. And Amanda will take that list you wrote and go get the supplies.” Jo opened her mouth to argue. “No arguments. There’s three of us in this relationship you know.” 

Putting her back in the bed he handed her a notepad and pen and she wrote down a list of all the things needed and handed it over to Amanda. “What kind of party favors do you want?”

Waving a hand in an ‘I don’t know’ way Jo lay down and snuggled into the pillow; “I trust your judgement and taste, Mandy... “ Amanda smiled and Daniel kissed her forehead. Jo hummed happily.

“Get some sleep. I’ll take Rory out for dinner after school. Carmen and Johnny will be around at 4-ish to help set up. And I’ll see you both when I bring Rory home for his birthday party…” Kissing them both Daniel left the house and headed for the dealership.

January 20th 2020 3pm

Daniel and Rory followed the wait staff to their seat. “So, what does the birthday boy want for dinner?” Rory looked at the menu intently. “You can have anything you want, it’s my treat.” Daniel smiled and watched as Rory made the same face of concentration Jo did.

“Cheeseburger and fries...and a chocolate milkshake.” Daniel grinned and looked at his own menu. “I know I’m getting a party, dad. You don’t need to pretend I’m not.”

“I know you know.” Daniel looked over the menu at Rory. “That’s why I’m taking you out so that your mom and Aunt Amanda can get set up.” He smiled. “I think you’ll like it. Your grandpa and Carmen will be there, so will Miguel.” Rory’s face fell. 

“But not Uncle Robby?” Daniel sighed. “Why did he have to get into a fight and miss my birthday?”  
Daniel put his menu down. “Rory, that was his choice. Just like he chose to keep fighting Miguel and end up there in the first place. Try not to think about it.”

Rory nodded as Daniel closed his menu. Rory smiled again. “Can we have a swim in the pool during the party?”

“If mom, and Aunt Amanda say it’s okay. Alright?” He called the waitress over and she took out a notepad and pen. “A cheeseburger and fries with the chocolate milkshake for my son, and I’ll have...the Beef Wellington with some mashed potatoes and carrots and...a black coffee to drink please. Thank you.” Rory grinned up at the waitress who grinned back. 

They ate and chatted for a while with Rory slurping the milkshake at the end.

January 20th 2020 4pm - The LaRussos house

Amanda and Jo were still setting up, Amanda had the balloon arch and was getting ready at the front door when Carmen and Johnny pulled up. As they got Miguel out of the car and into his wheelchair she grinned. “Still plenty still to do inside.” Carmen hugged her and went inside, pushing Miguel, who looked entirely unhappy.

Inside Jo embraced Camen, “Hi, Carmen! Thank you so much for coming early and helping…” She noticed Miguel’s face. “Why don’t you do party favors, Miguel?” He nodded and wheeled himself over to the table with the favors and started packing them into the bags. Jo looked to Carmen and raised an eyebrow.

“He had a bit of a setback at his physio appointment today. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Carmen grabbed the number balloons and set them up as ‘twelve’ while Jo went to help Miguel with party favors. 

“I’m not a cripple! I can do it myself!” Miguel was angry.

“I know. I just wanted to talk about your blue mood today.” Miguel threw a bag down and looked at Jo. “Wanna talk about what happened?” 

“It’s too hard. I feel like I’m never gonna walk again…” He sighed. “Last time I made it to the end of the walk with aid so they tried unaided today and I...I fell. Everyone said I did good but…” He sighed.

Jo stopped packing favors and got him to look at her again. “When you started, did you get to the end with aids?” He shook his head. “No, you had to work at that. Same thing here.” He looked down. “It’s not gonna happen instantly. It’s gonna take time and work. The fact you made the attempt today is a great sign...so how about we banish those blues and bag some party favors?” He nodded and, smiling slightly, began packing the bags with favors again.

Johnny entered the house with Amanda after helping her tie down the balloon arch. “Hey Snotface!” He hugged her. “Where’s LaRusso?” He noticed Miguel’s lighter mood and smiled. 

“Dinner with Rory, then coming back here. The caterers.” The truck backed into the driveway and Amanda went to deal with them. “Daniel ordered some sushi for the party. Rory was so disappointed this morning when we got the news about Robby…”

“That was Robby’s choice. If he wanted to be here he wouldn’t have fought in the showers…” Jo sighed and nodded.

And they set up with laughter and familial love until it was time for the party.

January 20th 2020 6:30pm

As the guests arrived there was still no sign of Rory and Daniel and Jo started to worry. “Put some music on...and dad…” Johnny looked back at her. “Modern music, ok?” Johnny rolled his eyes and went over to the decks as Miguel plugged his phone into the booth. 

Amanda rubbed Jo’s shoulders as she worried her lip looking down the driveway for Daniel and Rory. “They'll be here, don’t worry.” 

“I’ll always worry as long as James is out there.” Jo looked at Amanda who pulled her into a hug and then saw her husband and Rory drive up the driveway. She turned Jo around who breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

Daniel exited the car and Rory ran into the house. “Sorry, LA traffic, y’know.” He was tackled by Jo when she saw him. “Happy to see you too...Shall we go inside?” 

They went inside where Rory and his guests had just started a game of hot potato which Lynsey, the girl Rory had developed a crush on at school had won. 

As the party guests sang Happy Birthday Daniel wheeled in a 4 tier cake and Rory blew the candles out. 

January 20th 2020 9pm

After the last guest had gone home, party favors in hand, Rory went up to his mom, Amanda, and Daniel. “Thank you, best birthday ever.” He chuckled and whispered. “Can I tell grandpa about the baby?” The thrupple looked at each other then nodded. Rory grinned and ran off to find his grandpa.

Johnny was drying dishes that Carmen washed. Rory hugged him from behind. “Hey Squirt. You have a good birthday party?” 

“Mhm. I have a secret that mom says is okay to tell you…” Johnny turned to him. “I’m getting a baby brother...or a baby sister.” Johnny frowned and looked to Jo who nodded. 

Johnny put the cup he was drying down and went over to his daughter. “What...are you...and please don’t take this the wrong way...are you sure?” Jo nodded. “Then I’m happy for you...and LaRusso.”

“If you insist on using their surname can you please pluralize it?” She grinned and hugged her father. Carmen grinned. “Come here, Carmen.” Carmen hugged them, Rory joined in and eventually Jo felt her lovers’ arms around her back. “I love you all.”

January 20th 2020 11pm

Lying in bed Jo groaned and Daniel pulled her close. “I’m so glad Rory enjoyed his birthday and everyone was pleased with the party favors...I knew your taste was perfect, Mandy. Thank you both for being in it with me.” She snuggled into Daniel. “And you don’t need to worry anymore about me...I talked with dad about James and he told me he’s already kicked his ass and warned him off both me and Rory so...I don’t have anything to worry about.” She eventually closed her eyes and drifted off. Daniel frowned at Amanda.

“When you were late to the party she was worried and when I said it was okay she...said she would always worry with James out there…” Daniel kissed Jo’s forehead.

“If he’d come near me and Rory today It wouldn’t have been Johnny Lawrence kicking his ass it’d have been me.” Amanda smiled. “She’s going to be safe. Between me and Johnny We’ll keep her safe…” 

They all snuggled and Amanda hugged them both close in her sleep.


	5. Amanda...what's gotten into you, or, Welcome babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby gets released from juvie and makes a big decision around covid which upsets Rory. Later that day Jo goes into labour and the twins are born early the next morning. Covid rules are broken in celebrating their return home but it's not as shocking as the decision Amanda makes that day.

June 17th 2020 11am

The stay-at-home orders had been issued and yet today was the day Robby was to be released from juvie. The whole family was there to welcome him out including Miguel, who was on two crutches, and Carmen. 

Jo was heavily pregnant and holding her stomach as she waited for the doors to open. As Robby walked out he saw Miguel and began to tear up. Rushing to him and hugging him he whispered “I’m sorry”.

“For your sister’s sake there’s a room at ours for you…” Daniel was the first to actually speak up. “If you want it…”

“You could always come back to your dad’s…” Carmen offered but Robby held up a hand.

“You’ll all be having space issues soon I expect...I got a place at a halfway house that is still taking in new residents.” Rory looked upset. “Don’t worry, pint-size. When all this is over I’ll be here for you. And you can call…”

“I want you home…” Rory was actually pouting. “Mom’s gonna have her baby soon and in a month it’ll be her birthday and you don’t wanna miss that.”

“I think everyone’s gonna miss mom’s birthday, Squirt.” Johnny ruffled Rory’s hair. “But it’s okay. When all this is over Uncle Robby’s gonna get a place of his own and you’ll be able to stay over at his place. Isn’t that right?” Robby nodded. “See pal, you just need to be patient…”

Rory had decided that he had been patient enough and stomped off to the car, annoyed with his uncle. “I’m sorry sweetie. He’ll come round.” Robby nodded and smiled at his sister. A bus pulled up and opened its doors.

“My ride...I’ll see you all soon.” With one last look at his family he boarded the bus and it pulled off.

Jo watched with tears in her eyes as her brother left.

June 17th 2020 5pm - The LaRusso home

Jo sat on the couch. “Can you rub my feet tonight Daniel? I would but I can’t see them anymore let alone reach them.”

Daniel kissed the top of her head as Lucille emerged from the kitchen. “Course I will babe.” He looked at his mother and then looked at Rory. “You want food or...can make Ma’s famous spaghetti and meatballs.” Lucille raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll make it Ma. Your recipe, my ingredients and time.” 

Jo shook her head. “Need to go to the bathroom.” She held out her arms and Daniel pulled her up. “Oh, too late...I just wet myself…” Lucille went to get a mop. 

“Honey…” She said as she went to clean up. “You didn’t wet yourself...Your waters have broken…” Jo looked at Daniel.

“I can’t go into labor, not today…” He grinned at her, “There’s too much to do…why are you looking at me like that?”

“Cause our babies have decided that no matter how much there is to do they’re coming.” He chuckled. “Besides we have Ma, Sam, and Amanda all at home to help out...Rory’s a little too blue right now I’ll admit it and Anthony would rather this wasn’t happening…”

“Babe, you’re rambling right now.” Amanda chuckled. “Take her to the hospital, getting her in the car is quicker than waiting for an ambulance. I’ll call Johnny and tell him.”

Daniel took Jo’s arm and led her to the car.

June 17th 2020 5pm - The Lawrence home

Johnny sat with Miguel and Carmen on the couch and smiled as Carmen cuddled into him as he watched Iron Eagle on the TV. “We can order some Chinese takeout for dinner.” Miguel nodded.

“Okay, step-dad…” They both chuckled. “I guess that makes Jo and Robby my step-siblings, huh?” He grinned as Johnny nodded. “I’m sorry he didn’t want to come home...dad…” Johnny looked down, the fact he’d called him ‘dad’ wasn’t lost on Johnny.

“Like everything in his life, that was his choice. I can’t force anything on him...never could, to be honest.” he cuddled Carmen close and sighed “both my kids ended up with my personality and we could never tell them what to do.” 

Carmen and Miguel watched the film, chuckling when Johnny started unconsciously reciting lines. Until the phone went and Miguel paused the movie so Johnny could answer it. “Lawrence...Woah, what? Amanda that...that’s great news.“ He let out a breathy laugh. ”No, I know but I can’t be there...Covid restrictions... only one person will be allowed with her at any time. Better that it’s Daniel...Okay, give her my love...and Amanda, don’t tell her I called him ‘Daniel’ okay.” Putting the phone down he whooped and kissed Carmen. “I’m gonna be a grandpa...again…” She grinned and kissed him back.

June 18th 2020 12:30am

She had been in labor for most of the day and even though her waters broke at home she was still not much further along, the doctor came to examine her again. He shook his head and told her it’d have to be an emergency c-section.

Joo started breathing heavily from her anxiety over having a c-section. “Never had one before so I don’t know what it’s gonna be like…”

“Hey, Hey. Mr Miyagi taught me something. When your life seems out of focus go back to the basics...breathe.”

She threw her head back “I’ve been doing the damn Lamaze breathing all damn day, goddamn it!” 

“Then maybe try a different form of breathing…” Daniel started breathing in and out in his kata style.

Jo watched him for a minute then groaned as another contraction ripped through her body, “I wish Amanda had brought me here...she wouldn’t be attempting to get me to do karate in the middle of labor…” Daniel stopped and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s okay, I know that’s the pain talking...and maybe the pain meds.” He grinned even as they wheeled Jo away for surgery. Kissing her forehead one last time. “Remember, balance. Focus. I love you.”

Heading outside of the hospital he called Amanda. “Emergency c-section. She almost went into a panic attack at that...tried that. She said she wished you’d taken her...because you wouldn’t have been trying to get her to kata breathe in labor...yeah, very funny. I’ll call you again when she’s out of surgery...love you too.” he hung up and started doing his kata moves again and felt the presence of Mr. Miyagi’s spirit more keenly with each move.

June 18th 2020 3am. The hospital

Daniel held their son as Jo held their daughter, “Hello little ones...welcome to the world.” Jo smiled. “Even if you did do it very dramatically.” 

Daniel laid their son in the crib and then took their daughter and did the exact same thing. “I think…” he mused as Jo snuggled down. “You should get some sleep and I will go and tell the family.” Jo groaned sleepily as the nurse came in to do some checks. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right outside that door.” 

June 18th 2020 3am the LaRusso home

The kids were in bed but Amanda and Lucille couldn’t sleep. The thought that soon there’d be two new additions to the family keeping them awake.

“He was trying to get her to do karate breathing in the delivery room?” Lucille was laughing. “Sounds like Daniel…” Amanda poured them some wine.

“Yeah. I wish I could have been there...Jo is amazing when she gets feisty at Daniel.” Handing Lucille her glass she sat down. “Did I tell you about their first fight?” She grinned as Lucille shook her head. “It was over there...over something or nothing but what struck me more than what it was about was Jo’s reaction to it. She avoided Daniel most of the day and when they finally had it out she...she wasn’t afraid to yell at him but whenever he brought his hands up she would flinch.” Lucille nodded and Amanda continued. “It was ever so subtle but I noticed it and he must have too because he would put his hands down and back away.” Amanda put her glass down on the table. “That was how I found out about James and what he did to her. Before that she was just Daniel’s girlfriend and I kept to myself with her, liked her though, but that...we talked for hours after that and she opened up, cried bucket loads of tears, drank copious amounts of wine. We became best friends that day...and that day she learned she doesn’t need to be scared of either of us.” Lucille wiped a tear from her cheek as the phone went. Picking it up Amanda grinned. “So...yeah, we know twins...boy and a girl, oh babe...yeah your mom’s still here, where else would she be?” Amanda rolled her eyes as Lucille stifled a laugh. “She’s asleep? Good...no, no sense in waking Rory to tell him, tell him in the morning. Get back in there before the twins wake up and wake their mommy up...see you in the morning, daddy.” Hanging up she hugged Lucille. Both women talked well into the morning.

June 18th 3am. The Lawrence house.

Johnny couldn’t sleep after the news about his daughter and lay next to Carmen staring at the ceiling. Carmen was sleeping soundly at his side and his arms were loosely around her. His phone by his side in case there was news. Sighing, he got up and, careful not to wake Carmen or Miguel, went into the bathroom carrying his phone with him. 

Filling up the tub he sank into the warm water gratefully and sighed happily. After around half an hour of soaking in the tub he got a message from a number he didn’t recognize:-

“Got your number off Jo’s phone. Just to let you know she had twins. Boy and girl. Born 1:55am both weighing exactly 4lbs each. Unsure if you’re asleep so texting this. - LaRusso”

Grinning he started texting back until another ping came through with a picture of two adorable bundles in a plastic cot from the hospital. He changed his message.

“They look so beautiful. Tell Snotface I’m proud of her and give the twins a goodnight kiss from their grandpa. - Johnny. P.S. Lose my number LaRusso...if I wanted you to have it I’d have given it to you.”

He soaked until the water was cold, dried himself off and went back to bed, this time able to sleep and hugging Carmen close.

June 18th 6am

Rory opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. “Mom?” The question was tentative and like a little boy’s call rather than the almost 13 year-old he was. Lucille went into his room. “Where’s my mom?”

“Sweetie, she had to have the babies cut out of her last night so she and dad are still in the hospital.” Rory nodded sadly, “But I think dad has his phone on him. Shall we give them a few hours to sleep and then call and speak to her?” Rory nodded and perked up, “I thought so. Come on get breakfast.” 

Rory sat up at the table next to Samantha and Amanda. “Grandma’s super banana-ramma pancakes. And, Minute Maid orange juice.” Anthony and Samantha made faces. 

“I thought banana-ramma pancakes were dad’s speciality.” Samantha looked up at her grandma. 

“And who do you think taught him how to make those? Who gave him the majority of all his recipes? Me, kiddo.” Lucille gave the kids a stack each of pancakes and Rory added some simple syrup. “You okay, kiddo? Eat up and we will call your mom after.”

June 18th 2020 - 9am the hospital

The nurse was showing Jo how to get both twins to latch on and feed when Daniel’s phone went. “Hey Ma...Oh hey buddy. You wanna speak to mom? Okay but I’m gonna have to hold it to mom okay?” He moved to Jo’s side and held the phone out and mouthed it was Rory

“Hi baby, how was your night....That’s great sweetheart...No grandma was correct, two babies...Well we knew but thought it would be a nice surprise for you...oh, grandma made dad’s banana-ramma pancakes for breakfast...uh huh...I bet it was her recipe first…” she raised an eyebrow at the incredulous look on Daniel’s face.”Might get home this afternoon so be good for grandma and Auntie Amanda and I’ll see you soon baby okay?” She smiled at Daniel. “Wanna speak to dad before you go? Okay here he is.”

Daniel held the phone up to his ear. “You feeling better after yesterday buddy? Great...grandma makes better banana-ramma pancakes than me? Can’t be right. I make ‘em just like she taught me...I sent grandma a picture of the twins, ask her to show you...yeah, but remember mom didn’t say for definite so don’t be disappointed if we can’t...yeah, the doctor will tell us if we can go home. Are you glad you got to speak to mom? Good, now concentrate and focus on schoolwork and we’ll be home before you know it. Give grandma a big kiss for me ‘kay Buddy? Bye.” Hanging up he went over to Jo and kissed her lightly. “Apparently they all think Ma makes better banana-ramma pancakes.” He chuckled as Jo allowed her jaw to drop in a mocking way.

“Not the banana-ramma pancakes...whatever will you make when Samantha is in a sulk?” She tilted her head ever so slightly. “It’s not the end of the world Daniel.”

“Oh, last night your dad wanted me to pass on a message: he’s proud of ya!” Jo grinned. 

June 18th 2020 5pm

Jo was in the back of the car with the twins, making sure they were comfortable and not sliding all over the place. “Should we stop off at your dad’s place to show them off.” Jo yawned.

“Not just now. I want Amanda to meet them and for the kids as well.” She shook off some of the sleep. “Besides I want my own bed.”

“How ya feeling?”

“Like I’ve just gone 10 rounds with Connor McGregor…”

“Nah, I mean in yourself. How ya feeling about the whole situation?” He meant raising babies during Covid-19 but she seriously thought about it. 

“I worried I wouldn’t be able to bond with the kids because of the c-section...I shouldn’t have but...still had that little voice in the back of my mind telling me no one loves me and the kids won’t be an exception.” Daniel glanced back at her in the rear view mirror. “Most days I can drown it out with music or...keeping busy but there it was just me, the doctor, and the beeping machine monitoring my heart rate.”

“You know me and Amanda love you, right? And so do the kids..”

“I know. I just...wow…” As Daniel pulled into the driveway there were all the people that cared about Jo, including Robby, pointing to a banner welcoming them home. Climbing out of the car she took one of the car seats while Daniel took the other. “...you all know you’re breaking Covid rules...right?” They all nodded and murmured agreement. “Just checking…” 

June 18th 2020 7pm

Johnny and Daniel were cuddling the twins when Jo woke out of her nap. “Got names yet for them, Snotface?”

“We all agreed…” Jo began before sitting on the couch and cuddling Daniel. “That they’d be named after their grandparents…” Johnny made a face. “What?”

“I don’t want a grandson to be called ‘John LaRusso’. Too much like sounding like I’m married to a LaRusso.” He glanced at Daniel. “No offense.”

“That’s okay, none taken. We anticipated this reaction and his name is David...after my dad.” Daniel grinned “David John LaRusso...and Laura Lucille LaRusso.” They chuckled and Rory sat on the couch and cuddled into his mother.

“Did they tell you grandpa? David and Laura.” Johnny nodded at his over eager first-born grandson and grinned. “Mom said you might not want David to be called ‘John’ ‘cause of dad’s surname.” 

Johnny held David in his arms and looked at him. “I know, Squirt. And I’d love him no matter what his name is.” 

“Can Uncle Robby stay over?” Robby smiled at his nephew, Daniel looked at him and then at Jo, then Robby.

“Uncle Robby was actually just about to leave.” Daniel handed Laura to Jo and steeled himself for the tantrum that was sure to erupt.

“What? No! You can’t go!” Rory wrapped his arms around Robby’s middle and refused to let go. “No more halfway house! Home!” He’d descended into full blown tears and mild hysterics.

“Hey, half-pint…” Robby pried Rory off of himself. “We knew this would only be for today. Hey, look at me.” Rory looked at his uncle, tears and snot marking his face. “We will see each other again.” 

Rory all but screamed this time, “No!!!!!”

Daniel took Rory’s arm as his scream frightened the twins who began to bawl. “Rory, time for bed.” Rory fought his dad. “You’re tired. And emotional.”

Jo turned to her brother, trying to calm her daughter while Johnny tried to calm David. “I’m sorry. He’s on the cusp of being a teenager.” Robby merely nodded and wiped a tear away, he hated seeing what the consequences of his actions had done to his family.

Finally calming the twins down, Johnny drove Robby back to the halfway house.

Daniel emerged from Rory’s bedroom, “He’s asleep.” Jo looked at him. “I’ll apologise to Robby for his behaviour…”

“No need. I already did that.” Amanda watched them from the kitchen. “I think it’s just he’s becoming a teenager.” 

“He misses his Uncle. If it wasn’t for this stupid pandemic they’d be able to go out for dinner and such.” Jo nodded and cuddled into Daniel, which would normally make Amanda smile but now was making her all kinds of angry. Clearing her throat and gaining their attention she slipped in between Daniel and Jo and cuddled Daniel.

“You’ve been hogging him all day, Joanna.” She made sure the frustration in her voice was well hidden. “Can I have some time with my husband?” She chuckled lightly but still had emphasis on ‘my husband’.

“Sure Mandy.” I’ll go check on the twins.” She left to go into the nursery.

Daniel frowned. “What was that, Amanda?” She loosened her grip. “‘My husband’, are you jealous?”

Amanda folded her arms. “I...I think I am.”

“Amanda...we talked about this before we let Jo into our lives…” Daniel sighed. “I’ll go get Jo. We need to all talk.”

June 18th 2020 9pm

The thrupple sat around the table. “Amanda, why are you jealous of me?” Jo wanted to understand.

“I don’t know. I used to smile whenever I saw you and Daniel together...now I wanna punch you out.” Jo looked down. “I’m sorry. I still would believe we’re best friends I just…” Amanda let out a breath. “...I want a divorce, Daniel...I have done for a while…”


	6. Daniel La...who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Daniel's divorce he tries to help Jo by speeding up her divorce but leads James right to them. With devastating consequences for them both.

June 18th 2020 9pm - LaRusso home

“You want a what, Amanda?” Daniel’s voice was soft and quiet but with a frustrated edge. “If this is about how jealous you’re getting…”

“It’s not...I’ve wanted one ever since our daughter ended up in the hospital...giving up karate was…” She paused as if searching for the right word. “...the worst thing I could’ve asked you to do. It’s made you miserable...well there was one bright spark in your life, Jo.” He nodded his agreement. “Even before you asked if she could be in our marriage she made you smile in a way I couldn’t anymore. I can’t stay knowing you want to go back to karate. But Jo can…”

“So you’re saying you want to throw almost 20 years away? Over karate?” Jo slipped away to let them have it out, tears slipping down her face as she went.

“It’s not over karate. It’s over how miserable I’ve made you by banning karate…” She looked down. “...that and I’ve been meeting with Anoush for lunches that weren’t business related if you get my drift…” Daniel stared at her and then sat back. She pulled out papers and put them in front of him. “I had my lawyer draw them up. You get the house and the business. All I want are my kids and my car…” Daniel sighed and slumped over to read it. “I’m sorry Daniel, I really am.”

June 18th 11pm

Jo looked at Amanda as she packed. “Don’t worry, Jo. It’s not your fault and it has nothing to do with the fact that you were in our lives.” Jo’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. “In fact you being in our lives might have just prolonged our marriage. I’ll always love you. But I have to go.”

Daniel walked into the room and handed Amanda the papers. “It’s signed...in triplicate.” He spotted Jo crying and wrapped his arms around her. “Can’t you see what this is doing to us? Can’t you see the tears in Jo’s eyes?”

“I can see them, but this isn’t about her it’s about us.” She zipped up the suitcase and took off her wedding ring and engagement ring and left them on the bedside cabinet. 

“Take those!” He pulled his arm from around Jo and pulled his wedding ring off of his finger. “And that.” He went right back to cuddling Jo. 

Amanda grabbed all three rings and left the house, driving to the end of Escalon Drive before allowing herself to breakdown. 

Back in the house Daniel held Jo close and sobbed with her and when he witnessed the tan line on his ring finger he buried it in Jo’s hair. After a while Jo fell asleep and he put her to bed. After making sure she had expressed enough milk for the twins he slumped on the couch. Lucille popped her head around the door. “Don’t, Ma…” He looked at the puzzled look on her face. “...don’t say I told you so...even though you did, kinda.”

“I heard what she said, Daniel. It wasn’t you and Jo that drove the divorce, it was before that.” Daniel let out a frustrated breath. “How is Jo holding up?” Daniel shook his head.

“Blaming herself...both Amanda and I told her it wasn’t her fault but...Ma, I think Rory’s dad really did a number on her head. I need to call my lawyer in the morning. Not for me and Amanda. For her.” Daniel sighed and stared at his tan line again. “I want to get her out from this idea that any moment it could all be pulled out from under her and handling her divorce with my lawyers will help to do that.” Lucille nodded. “I don’t know what I’m gonna tell the kids when they wake up…”

“Tell them the truth. That they need to live with their mom now.” Daniel’s bottom lip quivered and his mom sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him as he cried for Jo and the kids this time. 

June 30th 2020 9am - James’ residence 

Opening his mailbox, James sighed, he was missing his son and the fact that Jo was MIA and no one really knew where she was wasn’t helping his mood. He wasn’t afraid of John Lawrence and would kidnap his son if that was what it took to see him again. 

A courier arrived and handed him a thick envelope with the stamp of a law office on the top, tearing off the top he pulled the paper out and read them over twice. Storming into the house he pulled out his phone and called Sid. “She’s at LaRusso’s...how do I know? He sent me divorce papers on her behalf...find out where he is and text me! I’ll get my son if it’s the last thing I do...her? She walked out, and wouldn't hear me out. I got someone better now and all I want is my son...you text me when you get the address…”

Slamming the phone down he paced and then pulled up a photo of their vacation to Long Point, New Jersey and of Rory playing in the sand, his head thrown back in giggles. That was the year that he and Jo found out they were pregnant again. She’d probably poked holes in the condom, she knew they couldn’t afford another kid. He sighed and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and took a long drink. He’d find Rory if he died doing it.

About 10 mins after he started drinking his phone pinged. Downing the rest of the bottle and then another for courage he grabbed the photo of Rory and drove to the LaRusso house.

June 30th 2020 - The LaRussos - 11am

Jo and Rory were talking about a potential new house as Lucille made her pancakes and Daniel rocked David. His wedding ring tan line had all but disappeared but he and Jo still saw it. As the LaRussos and the Petersons , hopefully that would soon change, sat down to dinner there was a knock at the door. Handing David off to his mother Daniel opened the door and immediately tried to close it because there was an older version of Rory. Despite never meeting the man before he recognised him. 

James pushed his way inside and roared for Rory, who immediately crawled under the table to hide. “Rory, it’s time to come home!” Marching into the kitchen he sneered at Jo who was holding Laura. “Where is he, bitch?” Jo froze and James took that as an opportunity to move to within 6 feet. 

“Help Daniel, help us!” James grabbed Jo by her arms and threw her to the ground, Jo’s first instinct was to protect Laura and tucked her into her body and turned herself so that she would not fall on her baby, unfortunately that meant she hit her head hard on the floor and knocked herself out. Daniel recovered and rushed to the kitchen to find Jo unconscious on the floor still holding a screaming Laura loosely and his mother being threatened and Rory nowhere in sight.

He moved to where James was currently shouting at his mother and punched him in the face. “You wanna hit someone try me!” James got in his fighting stance and lunged at Daniel who easily blocked and countered with his own fist. “You’re sloppy!” Daniel exclaimed while kicking James back with a kick to his chest. “Last chance to leave…” James looked at him then, thinking better of fighting on, ran out of the door without Rory or so much a backwards glance.

Rushing to Jo’s side once he heard the door close Daniel took the still screaming Laura from her arms and handed her to Lucille. “Rory? Where are you?” He looked around and spotted him under the table, terrified and crying. “It’s okay buddy, he’s gone now. You can come out.” Rory looked at him and then crawled to him. Daniel thought his expression made Rory look half his age. 

“Mom?” He was still sniffling and as he knelt next to his mother Daniel noticed that his jeans were darker at the zip, he’d wet himself out of fear, If James ever came back Daniel would kill him…”Mom...wake up? Please?” Daniel pulled him up. 

“I’m gonna need you to be a really big and brave boy for me okay?” Rory nodded. “I’m gonna take your mom to the hospital, okay?” Rory nodded, his eyes still fixed on his mother. “I need you to tell your grandpa, alright? After that grandma will help you clean up.” He nodded to Lucille who nodded back and put the twins in their cot. “Can you do that for me?” Rory nodded and ran off to get his mom’s phone as Daniel picked up Jo gently.

June 30th 2020 12pm

Johnny smiled at Carmen as they sat in the hospital waiting for Miguel to get his back brace off. His phone went and Johnny pulled it out and noticed it was Jo. The nurse looked at him over her glasses, he couldn’t see because of the mask but he was sure her lips were pursed. He left the waiting area and answered. “Hey Snotface, how are the twins?” He halted when he heard sniffing at the other end. “What’s happened...Squirt? What...slow down. Okay, first where is dad taking mom...right! I’m already here, I'll be here when they get here...now, who did it?” On hearing that it was James he reconsidered staying at the hospital. “It’s okay Squirt. Grandpa won’t let him come back...Yeah, you let grandma give you a change of clothes...I’ll see you tonight. To hell with the consequences I’m sleeping over tonight.” Shutting off his phone he went back to Carmen. “Jo’s coming in. James found her. He didn’t beat her but to protect Laura she picked to knock herself out...I need to stay over in case he comes back.” Carmen cupped his cheek and smiled.

“I’ll tell him you love him. He’ll be happy you’re protecting our family…” Johnny kissed her before getting into the elevator and pressing for down. 

At the bottom he saw Daniel running beside a gurney with Jo’s dirty blonde curls splayed out in a halo around her head. Daniel ran beside her even as he made eye contact with Johnny who began to run beside Daniel. When the doctor tried to stop him at the door he lost it. “This is my daughter! I’m staying with her! Covid be damned, I want to be here.”

After explaining they needed the space to examine her they both stood back, Daniel looked at Johnny. “I’m sorry, I should have protected her better…” Johnny merely nodded as he stared into the room where they were examining her. “...it’s all my fault.If I hadn’t served him with divorce papers he wouldn’t have known she was at mine…”

“Do you advertise the law office you use?” Daniel shook his head . “Then how would he know it was you?”

“I signed the cover letter. I wanted him to know she had moved on…” 

Johnny rubbed his face. “You fucking idiot!” He turned to him. “When a woman is running from a man who made her life a living hell the very last thing you do is give him a clue where she is…” Johnny watched as the man slumped against the wall and then noticed something. “Where’s your wedding ring?”

Daniel scoffed. “Really?” Sniffing he looked up at Johnny. “The night we brought the twins home, Amanda asked me for a divorce…” Johnny’s fist clenched. “...It had nothing to do with Jo...in fact Jo might have prolonged the marriage...it was...it was...a lot of things. She was seeing Anoush.” He pointed up at Johnny. “The employee you slugged…” He stood up as the doctor emerged, “What do you need?”

“How long had she been unconscious before you found her?”

Johnny looked to Daniel, “Um, I don’t know exactly...a few minutes...why?”

“We’re sending her for a CT scan. We believe there’s a bleed on her brain that is putting pressure on the prefrontal lobe..” Johnny went into shock. “Now which one of you is James Peterson? We need his permission to operate.”

“They’re legally separated, I’m Johnny Lawrence, her father, I’ll sign.” The doctor nodded and handed him the paperwork. “You do whatever you need to save her...please.” Daniel slumped again. “So Amanda divorced you for the pussy boy that I slugged at your North Hollywood dealership.” Daniel nodded and then remembered something and pulled out his phone and texted furiously. “What are you doing?”

“Texting Amanda. Jo needs my focus so I’m asking her to take control of the dealership for at least a week.” He looked up at Johnny. “Besides, she’s still Jo’s best friend and would never forgive me for not telling her.” Hitting send he put it away and let his head hang in shame. “She’ll never forgive me anyway when she hears how stupid I’ve been…”

Johnny looked up to see Carmen and Miguel coming down the hall. “Yeah, well. If I can hear that and not beat the shit out of you there’s hope. Hey babe.” She hugged Johnny and whispered into his ear. “She’s going for surgery...bleed on the brain they think.” Daniel looked down at the floor. “I...they were looking for her ex-husband to give permission...as if the son of a bitch wouldn’t just let her die.” Cupping Carmen’s cheek he moved her off a little to where they could talk in private leaving Daniel and Miguel alone.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine Mr.LaRusso…it’s not your fault.” Daniel scoffed. “If my Yaya was here I think she’d be telling you to pray but you’re not into that are you?” Daniel looked up. “Maybe there’s a piece of what your Sensei taught you that can help with the anxiety.” Daniel nodded and stood up, closing his eyes he began his kata breathing and as he focused only on the inhalation and exhalation of breath he seemed to remain calm and all of his worries, fears, and even the guilt of having led James to them in the first place began to melt away.

Carman glanced up as Miguel joined in with Daniel, Johnny turned to see them both deep in kata and then turned back to Carmen. “Can you do that? Stay with him while I go and...probably get myself arrested.” He chuckled and then kissed her cheek. 

“Don’t laugh, Johnny. It might actually happen.” Stroking his cheek one last time she moved to where the boys were doing their breathing and he left the hospital, only the screech of his tires letting them know he was gone.

June 30th 2020 4pm

James stared at the photo of Rory and sipped his whiskey. He had told himself the bitch deserved it for leaving him, for taking Rory with her, for refusing to hear him out. But if that was true why couldn’t he get the guilt out from the pit of his stomach.

A pounding at the door after about an hour of drinking had him jerk around, knocking the photo to the ground. “I’m coming!” He stood and opened his door only to have this throat seized by John Lawrence.

“She’s in the hospital you piece of shit! This time I’ll make sure she presses charges!” Johnny squeezed a little before letting him go. “Before that you’re gonna sign these papers.” He shoved the divorce papers in his direction and threw a pen at him.

“But..but I want to see Rory…” James picked up the pen at Johnny’s silence and signed the papers in triplicate. “Can you have a word with her? I’m sure Rory misses me…”

Johnny snatched the papers and sneered, “wouldn’t count on it! He calls LaRusso ‘dad’ now.” with that final blow Johnny left with the divorce papers and a crying James on the floor.

June 30th 2020 6pm - The Hospital

After a stop to pick up dinner Johnny arrived back at the hospital divorce papers in hand to see Amanda LaRusso in the hallway. “Hey Amanda. Didn’t know you’d be here, I didn’t get you food.”

Amanda shook her head and embraced him. “It’s okay Johnny. She’s just out of surgery so I don’t think anyone wants food.” Johnny looked into the room where Jo lay and LaRusso had a hold of one hand and Miguel and Carmen stood a way off. Amanda took the fast food bag and nodded him inside. “Go and see her.” 

LaRusso looked up when he walked in, his brown eyes shining with as yet unshed tears. “I thought you were the doctor…” Johnny nodded. “They said they’d be back to give a prognosis of how long we could be like this...they also warned me that she might lose some of her memory.” He sniffed. “Did you know that the prefrontal lobe was responsible for forming short-term memories? I didn’t…” Johnny took Jo’s other hand. 

“She’ll be fine...She has to be.” He smiled sadly. “She’s a fighter.” Daniel nodded and the family sat like that for a while. 

June 30th 2020 6pm - The LaRusso home

Lucille put Rory’s urine soaked jeans into the washing machine and went to make dinner, after washing her hands of course, “So what do you want for dinner? Grandma’s famous spaghetti and meatballs?” Rory shook his head. “My macaroni and cheese? Now, if your dad was here that would be his choice…” Rory smiled and nodded. “One order of macaroni and cheese, coming right up.” The twins were fed and down for their nap, it had been an eventful day and Rory yawned. “Or you could take a nap and I could give this to you later…” Lucille nodded as Rory did and took the macaroni off the heat and spread a blanket over Rory.

June 30th 2020 - 8pm 

Johnny had sent Miguel and Carmen home and promised Amanda that he would call with more information. He still didn’t fully believe in texting and only texted back. They were still waiting on the doctor with more information. Johnny and Daniel had fallen into a comfortable silence and were both processing a huge day full of drama and exertion. “I got him to sign the divorce papers, they’re out in the car...and I will be calling the police on him. He’s gotten away with it for too long.” Johnny ran his thumb over Jo’s knuckles and sighed. He had memories of her when she was a baby, clutching his finger for dear life while she wailed about something babies tend to wail over and he used to run his thumb over her knuckles to try and calm her. “I think you should file a restraining order too...I almost wrung the bastard’s neck.” Daniel chuckled. “But that stays between us…”

The door opened and the doctor stepped in. “Mr Lawrence, Mr LaRusso. Thank you so much for your patience in dealing with my tardiness. Now, onto business. Mrs Peterson…” 

“Actually is Ms Lawrence now, legally.” Daniel chimed in and looked to Johnny for confirmation which he nodded.

“Sorry, Ms Lawrence.” She opened her notes. “There’s no real way to say how long this coma will last but you’re looking at a month, possibly longer. Also there’s the real possibility she may not recover all of her memories but we can’t tell for sure until she comes out of the coma.” Johnny merely nodded while Daniel looked to the floor. “I’m sorry it’s not more information.” Johnny joined Daniel in looking down. 

July 14th 2020 12pm

Daniel had spent almost the entirety of the last two weeks by Jo’s bedside. He was only away from her as long as it took to get cleaned up and to eat. Sometimes his mother and the kids would stop by and she would bring her cooking. Daniel was getting ‘too skinny’, his mother’s words, and so she had carbs laden fare. 

“Ma, it’s the stress...good news is once she opens her eyes I can show her she’s free of that son of a bitch…” Lucille smacked him upside the head. “Ow! You’re more like Jo than I thought!” He thought of the time he had been behind her after the school fight and she had smacked Robby upside the head and that made him grin a little. 

The boy in question then stuck his head in the door and asked if he could see his sister, “Course you can sweetheart.” Lucille smiled at Robby then nodded at Johnny who brought up his rear. “No change, darling…” Johnny nodded.

Suddenly the steady beeping of the heart monitor that had been Daniel and Johnny’s heartbeat for the past two weeks beeped out of rhythm and Jo gagged on the breathing tube down her throat Lucille ran to get the nurse as Johnny stood on one side of Jo’s face and Daniel the other.

Opening her eyes slowly after the doctor removed the tube Jo looked around her. “W-What ha-happened?” Her question was tentative and her voice raspy from not using it. The nurse shoo’d everyone away before they could answer and she fussed Jo and asked her what she last remembered. “I-I remember James, a kitchen, then it all goes black.” Daniel breathed a sigh of relief that she remembered the details of the incident and appeared to have all her memories intact. Once the nurse was satisfied she left the room and allowed the family to speak to Jo. She put her hand to her head and went to pull off the dressing.

“Hey, Snotface. How about we leave that there? It’s helping you.” Johnny took Jo’s hand gently. She looked at him, smiled then looked around her. “Have you missed us?”

“Yeah…” Her eyes rested on Daniel. “I’m sorry, don’t I know you from somewhere?” at the same time all their eyes snapped on Daniel who looked crestfallen.


	7. The proposal...alright take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Daniel get to know each other again and he gives a birthday proposal, and is soundly rejected. Time jump 4 years and we find Daniel and a now 16 year-old Rory having a heart to heart which prompts Daniel to propose again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for domestic violence annd miscarriage.

July 14th 2020 12:30pm

Johnny furrowed his brow. “You don’t remember Daniel? LaRusso?” Her eyes went wide and Johnny smiled as she turned to Daniel. 

“LaRusso autos! You ‘kick the competition’.” She giggled and Daniel smiled at her. “What’s wrong? How do I know you personally?”

Daniel sighed and looked her in the eye. “All you need to know at this point is that I love you very much, and you’re someone very dear to me.” Jo looked more confused than ever. “It’s okay. You’ve just woken up. We’ll talk about it soon.” Jo nodded and turned, spotting her son. 

“Rory!” She held out her arms, “come give mom a hug.” Rory hugged her, careful of the stitches in her head and kissed her cheek.

The nurse came in and shoo’d everyone away again saying that Jo needed her rest. 

“She’s been in a coma for two weeks, isn’t that rest enough?” Johnny muttered as he walked away.

July 14th 2020 6pm Amanda’s house

Daniel had stopped off at Amanda and Anoush’s place to give them an update on Jo and somehow got strong armed into having dinner there.

“I’m sorry she doesn’t remember you.” Daniel nodded at Anoush.

“Thank you Anoush. But I’m hoping between us Johnny and I can teach her who I am to her and introduce her to the kids. It was sensible, since she already knows who he is that he tells her that she’s in a relationship with me...It’s gonna be weird cause our 1st meeting anniversary is in a few days.” He smiled sadly as Amanda plated up the meat and salad. “Ma’s been loading me with carbs so it’s good to get some meat, y’know?”

July 14th 2020 6pm The hospital

Johnny opened the tupperware box and the smell of fresh cooked pasta filled Jo’s nostrils. “That smells so good.” Johnny handed her a fork and she dug in, chewing on a pesto covered pasta bow she eyed Johnny. “Okay, who made this? You can cook but this is…” She chewed and rolled her eyes back.

“You’re right, I can cook...but this is from Ma LaRusso.” She looked at him. “She couldn’t bear the thought of you wasting away on hospital food and so she keeps giving me food to take for you.” He kissed the top of her head, mindful of the stitches. “So eat up and after I’m gonna show you some pictures, okay?” She nodded as she ate the pasta. “And if you feel overwhelmed at any point you can stop okay?” Again she nodded.

After she was finished Johnny pulled out some photos on his phone. “This is one you sent me when you first went on a date with LaRusso…” There was a grinning Jo and behind her was Daniel, leaning over a table so he could be seen better in the picture. Jo looked at the picture and nodded. Johnny then pulled up a picture of the Halloween party. “After a few months of dating you moved in with the LaRussos...and yes, I said LaRussos. I didn’t get it and neither did Daniel’s mom but you, Daniel, and Amanda made it work until Amanda couldn’t hide her desire for a divorce anymore...not your fault, I should point out. Do not blame yourself at all.” Jo nodded and swiped to the next photo which was Daniel and Rory hugging. “He calls him dad...and LaRusso loves him like he’s his own. Rory’s at home with him and his mom right now, he’s safe” Jo wiped away a tear. “What’s the matter, Snotface?”

“He looks happy...in every photo I took of him and James he looks scared…” She smiled a little.

“Okay, that’s enough for today…” He hugged her and she reached for his phone. “No, more tomorrow. Let you process today…” Jo sighed against his chest. “What’s on your mind, Snotface?”

She looked him in the eye. “I want to see Daniel, please?”

Johnny smiled. “Okay, I’ll tell him to come down later. I think I still have his number…”

June 14th 2020 9pm 

Daniel rushed to the hospital. It hadn’t even been half a day but Jo had asked for him and as he entered her room she was listening to music. Lip-synching along she’d never looked more beautiful to him. She looked up and waved him over. “You wanted me here?” She nodded.

“I know that Rory is living...and I want that to continue. He is so happy. And I saw a photo of me and you…” She nervously took his hand which he gripped and smiled. “...I don’t think I’ve ever looked so happy or in love and I’d like to get to know how in love we were, but I don’t think I’ll ever be that person again...can you live with that?” Daniel nodded and she opened her arms and they embraced. “I think our first date should involve your mom’s cooking.” 

Daniel laughed, “Y’know she taught me all of her recipes so I could cook for you.” He pulled back to look at her. “First date at your dad’s with me cooking?” She smiled, “I think that’s a yes?” 

Laughing she nodded. “I’ll let dad know that you and I are going to be at his place with me…”

He took her hands again. “You won’t be coming home with me?”

“I think we should go on a date first…” Jo started blushing and looked right up at him. “Unless you want to stay and count tonight as our first date?” She was being sultry and it was speaking straight to Daniel’s labido. He nodded. “Okay, I want you to show me more pictures...dad was and then he stopped after I got all emotional seeing you and Rory together. I want pictures of you and I...dad had said something real strange this afternoon so I’m hoping you can gimmie proof? He said I had twins…”

Daniel smiled and sat beside her and snuggled before pulling out his phone. “Laura and David.” He pulled up the hospital photos of the twins, Jo holding Laura first then him holding David. “We named them after their grandparents...Johnny refused to have David be named ‘John’ because of the LaRusso thing. But you got Laura named after your mom…” Jo smiled as she looked at her children in the photo. 

“David looks like you…” Daniel smiled down at her. “...Laura looks like me but she’s got your tan..” She reached over and swiped and Daniel took her hand. 

“I thought you wanted me to show you pictures…” They grinned at each other and Daniel showed her a picture from Rory’s twelfth birthday party. “I was late home with Rory that day and you panicked. It was traffic but you couldn’t get it out of your head that something might have happened to me and Rory.” She rubbed his arm. “It’s okay, we arrived and then you were so happy.” He flicked to a photo from the party and it showed that Amanda had caught them kissing and they were so involved in each other. “I forgot Amanda had taken that picture…” 

They talked and Daniel showed her more pictures until she fell asleep, he moved away from her and called his mother. “Ma she wants me to stay with her tonight. We spent the time showing her pictures of her, me and the kids...no Ma. She loved your pasta...uh huh, in fact she said our next date should be with your cooking...Ma, why would I make that up? Ma, I wouldn't say that just to make you feel better...Look, Ma...She’s sleeping but I’ll give her your love in the morning now, there should be plenty of expressed milk for them tonight and I’ll get Jo to express some more if she doesn’t come home tomorrow. Okay, Ma. Love you...yeah I’ll tell her....Goodnight, Ma.” He hung up and sighed before going back in and smoothing Jo’s hair. “I love you...the kids love you...so does my Ma, and Amanda...and your dad…” his breath hitched a little. “...and I’m sorry I led him to us...but I promise I’ll be better at protecting you and the kids than I have been.” With a final kiss to the top of her head he settled and let sleep overtake him too.

July 17th 2020 8am LaRusso home

Daniel woke up first, kissing Jo’s cheek he decided to let her sleep. As he was making breakfast he felt some arms around his waist and hands on his chest, he turned to hug Jo properly. “Good morning, birthday girl…” He kissed her gently as Jo tried to deepen the kiss. “I’d love nothing more than a make-out session with you but if I don’t turn the pancakes they’re gonna burn.” With one last kiss he turned back and flipped the pancakes. 

Plating up he watched Jo retreating to wake up the twins and Rory. Smiling to himself he opened the drawer and pulled out the ring-box and opened it. A simple cluster of diamonds set in gold. He bit his lip as he thought about her face when he would propose. He snapped it shut when he heard Rory enter the room. “Sit down, Buddy. A stack of banana-ramma pancakes are on the way..” Rory sat up at his place at the dining table.

Rory grinned as he ate the pancakes. “Dad, can we move to another place? I like this but we were talking about that before all this happened?”

Jo sighed a little “Rory, I said I was gonna talk to dad tonight and ask him.” She turned to Daniel and smiled in a way of an apology. “He got a little overexcited.”

“It’s okay, babe. I’ve actually been looking into it. The restraining order can only go so far so I’m thinking a fresh start in another house…” He looked at Jo who nodded. “So now, we look as a family.” He put the plates in front of Rory and Jo when his mother walked into the room. “Banana-ramma pancakes, Ma.” She nodded and sat down.

“How’d you sleep, Kiddo?” Rory merely nodded and put up his thumb, his mouth already full of pancakes. “Did you finally tell them what you’re planning?” Daniel nodded, giving Lucille a plate and sitting in front of his own. “Good, you shouldn’t keep things from each other.” Jo bit into her pancakes and they proceeded to eat their breakfast in relative silence.

July 17th 2020 5pm

Daniel opened the drawer and put the ring box in his pocket, taking a deep breath he brought out the potato salad that Jo had been helping Lucille with that afternoon. “Happy birthday, babe…” he placed the potato salad in the middle of the table and sat beside Jo, her father on the other side of her and the twins in their rockers at the edge of the table. “Thanks for coming everyone...I’m sure I speak for Jo when I say we really appreciate it.” Johnny nodded and smiled at Jo. 

Around an hour after they had finished dinner Lucille and Jo were holding Laura and David respectively Daniel moved his head to call Johnny into the kitchen. “What’s up LaRusso?”

“Me? Oh, nothing just could use a hand with the cake…” He moved to show a huge 2 tiered cake with mint green frosting. “I mean look at it. Clearly a two man job.” Johnny kept on looking at him. “Alright, alright. You can see the big surprise…” He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. “I’m gonna propose!”

“You sure?”

“It’s been a year…”

“Not to her, to her it’s only been a couple of days.”

“I hear that but she’s been understanding my deep emotions for her are and I’m hoping the gamble will prove how much I love her…”

Johnny threw up his hands in defeat and went over to join Daniel who had already put the ring box away and had a hold of one end of the cake tray. “Okay, but if she says no. That’s it! It’s no.”

He grabbed the other end of the tray and they lifted it “I’m about how the word ‘no’ works, Johnny.”

They carried in the cake and Lucille lit the candles while they sang ‘Happy birthday’. “Make a wish, Snotface.” Jo closed her eyes and blew at the candles. 

Opening her eyes she sees Daniel down on one knee and a ring in his hand, feeling a bit overwhelmed she looked up and saw everyone looking at her, “Joanna Lawrence. Love of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Daniel grinned and Jo looked for her father. Finding his eyes she silently asked if he’d be okay with her answer. Johnny nodded almost imperceptibly. Daniel’s grin dimmed into a smile as she took her time answering his question.

Putting Laura down and taking his hands she closed the ring box, “Not now Daniel. Not the right time.” His heart sank and he nodded, he put the ring back and sat back down. “I’m sorry…”

Daniel took her hands and held them. “No. I’m the one who should be sorry...I let my heart run away with me…I’m sorry for ruining your birthday party…” He stroked her face and she leaned into it.

“You didn’t. I’m just not ready just now…” She kissed his palm and they suddenly became aware of the people around them. “But I am ready to cut the cake.” They enjoyed the cake.

July 17th 2020 10pm

After the last of the guests had left Daniel and Jo lay in bed. “I said yes to James when I wasn’t ready and I guess I want us to have some time...just us…” Daniel grinned and snuggled. “Truthfully, I barely knew myself. I was in my early twenties and he was almost in his thirties so I saw him as wiser than me and if he thought we should be married…”

Daniel held up his hand. “I want to marry you because I love you.” She reached up and kissed him. “I’ll wait for the hints...promise.” She grinned and they snuggled to sleep.

August 20th 2024 4pm

As the twins squealed in delight and tried to tell their big brother about their first day of Kindergarten, Rory sighed and looked to his mother who was cooking and waiting for Daniel to rejoin them from the dealership.

In the four years since the birthday proposal Jo had founded a boxing gym and set her own working hours, Anoush and Amanda had become powerhouses at the dealership freeing Daniel to re-set-up Miyagi Do with the help of Johnny, and Robby had set up his own meditation centre. 

“Mom! As much as I love them, I need to study…” Jo sighed and turned to her eldest. “I’m a junior now and I have to take things seriously.” 

“Then go into the dojo...or your room. But they love you and want to talk to you.” She smiled at them and then at him. The door opened and Daniel walked into the door of their kitchen.

“Hi guys.” He kissed Jo. “Something smells good…” The twins tackled him and excitedly started telling him about their day. Rory made a big show of getting up and going into his room. When the twins had gotten their dinner and Daniel went to get Rory he knocked on his bedroom door. “Hey Buddy. What’s eating ya?” 

Rory looked up. “There’s a girl I like at school but…” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “...what if I turn out like him, y’know?” Daniel looked down. 

“You are your own person. I’ve watched you grow from that twelve year old boy who was so scared of his father that he hid under the table and wet himself to the confident young man who likes a girl but is still thinking about his father…”

Rory let out some breath through his nose that sounded like a laugh. “Maybe I should see a councillor...or a therapist or something….All I know is that my fear of my father began when I was four.” Daniel motioned for him to sit which he did. “We went on vacation to New Jersey.” He smiled at Daniel who grinned back. “And we had the best time until the second to last night...mom was pregnant and she told me but I was not to tell dad...anyway, on the way back to the hotel after we were at the beach and had a barbecue I let it slip to him…” He looked down. “That night there was an argument and...I heard him kicking the baby out of my mom...The final day mom was in hospital...She couldn’t stop crying, the nurses wanted her to stay and wanted her to press charges because...there was this massive boot print on her back and that’s how they never believed her story. She refused and as soon as the doctor discharged her we went home.” Daniel’s eyes had started to tear up and Rory’s tears were running down his face. “I remember wanting to be anywhere but with him. But I was in a strange state and I didn’t know anyone. I was afraid that if I told a cop or an adult who could help he’d hurt me too. I never want to make anyone feel like that around me, but I feel it rising when the twins are bothering me...I love them and I don’t want to hurt them.” Daniel pulled Rory closer and hugged him close. 

“I’ll talk to your Uncle Robby about getting into meditation while we wait for a therapy appointment…” He rubbed his back. “Thank you for admitting this and if you don’t want me to tell your mom, I won’t…” Daniel smiled sadly at him. “Come on and get some food.” 

Daniel walked out with Rory and Jo looked at her son’s face. “What’s the matter baby?” Rory just hugged his mother close. Jo raised an eyebrow and silently asked Daniel for an explanation, he just shrugged. “Well, when you're ready to talk about it, I’m here. Okay?” Rory nodded and sat back down. The family sat and ate dinner.

August 20th 2024 9pm

Daniel sat on the end of the bed with Jo and rubbed her back. “That was weird at dinner…” Daniel hummed. “What do you know about it?” Daniel kept rubbing her back and refused to answer. “Danny…” He sighed and stopped, she only called him Danny when she was frustrated.

“New Jersey...lovely place but I’m biased as I grew up there.” Jo looked down. She knew where this was going. “Ever been there? Cause I’m thinking about vacations and the idea popped to me you have no idea about where I grew up so I was thinking Newark…”

“He told you about Jersey, didn’t he?” Daniel nodded. “Yeah, when he was four James and I took a vacation to New Jersey around the shore. Long Point to be exact.” She swallowed, clearly having a lump in her throat. “It was a good vacation...until the second to last night…James...Well I ended up in hospital that night.” She had started to tear up and Daniel held her close. “I should’ve pressed charges, but I was scared. All I wanted was Rory...he killed the baby inside me that night and I could never forgive him. I will still never forgive him.” He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. “You think he could, maybe want the LaRusso last name instead of Peterson? Cause all he has to do is petition the courts...would help if we were married though…” she looked pointedly at Daniel. “You said you’d wait for me to drop hints...well, I’m dropping you the biggest one right now.”

Daniel kissed the top of her head and went to their bedside cabinet and pulled out that same ring box and opened it. “Joanna Lawrence. Love of my life...will you marry me?” She nodded and they embraced and kissed before he slipped the ring on her finger.


	8. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making you feel sorry for James? And whetting your appetite for the LaRusso-Lawrence wedding...but will the rest of the LaRussos put Jo off marrying Daniel?

December 25th 2024 - 1pm

Daniel sat in his pyjamas and dressing gown and wrapped his arms around Jo and watched his kids open their presents. He and Jo had been looking for a wedding venue and had settled on a stately home in England. “I think there’s one left for all three of you…’ David picked up the flat package and looked at his sister and brother. “Open it.” David tore open the package and it was a brochure. 

“Bu-button House.” Four-year-old David read aloud. “What’s that, daddy?”

Jo and Daniel smiled at each other. “It’s where we want to get married.” David gasped and looked at his parents open-mouthed. “David, you’ll catch flies…” David snapped his mouth shut.

“We emailed, and they’re free in July of next year...so we are getting married July 4th 2025…” Laura’s eyes lit up. “And you get to be a flower girl, my girl. And you get to be a ring bearer, baby boy.” She looked at Rory who smiled. 

“And I wanna speak to you alone, Rory. There’s still a role for you.” The boys went into the dojo and bowed to Mr Miyagi’s photo. “I was trying to think about who I could ask to be my best man. And I came to the conclusion that there was no other person I’d want to be my best man.”

Rory grinned. “Really? I thought maybe Cousin Louie...okay not cousin Louie.”

“No one.” Daniel smiled and hugged his son. “So you take care of my bachelor party. But, please, keep it clean! Cousin Louie was in charge of my bachelor party last time and it got messy and I’m sure your Aunt Amanda would’ve killed me if she knew...I know your mom will kill me if that happens here.” He laughed. 

Rory laughed along and nodded. “I can imagine what Cousin Louie had arranged. And I really don’t wanna watch my dad have a ‘usual’ bachelor party.” He sighed. “Thank you, dad.” He hugged Daniel and they went back to the living room. 

Jo grinned at them as Laura practiced her petal scattering occasionally asking her mother if what she is doing is okay. “Did you boys have a good chat?” They both nodded and smiled at her. “Now sweetie, make swishes with your arms.” Daniel took David and Rory out of the room as Laura kept working with Jo.

December 25th 2024 - 9pm

Daniel rubbed Jo’s back as had become his habit and she groaned in pleasure. “Thank you for including Rory in the entourage…” Leaning her head back she groaned again, this time a little louder. “Now all that’s left is to get invitations...this has truly been the best Christmas ever…” 

“Don’t worry about the invitations. I got a connection through the dealership….” He smiled as he heard Jo lightly snore and covered her up on top of his chest and he began to softly sing when there was a soft knock on the door. He softly called “come in” and Rory sheepishly stuck his head in the door.

“I can’t sleep. I keep having the same nightmare and as tired as I am it won’t leave me alone.” His eyes pleaded with Daniel for help. Daniel gently put Jo on the pillow and made sure she was still sleeping before taking Rory back to his room and waiting for him to start telling him about the nightmare. “I mean, mom loves you and she’d never do that...but the dream won’t stop…” Daniel pulled him close as his tears began to fall. 

“Rory...I think it’s your subconsciousness reminding you that he’s still out there. You still believe that, at any point, this could be pulled out from under you. But I promise you it won’t. I have been in love with your mother for 5 years and so has she with me…” His eyes moved as he thought. “...except for a gap in the middle where she didn’t know who I was.” Rory chuckled through his tears. “So when the nightmares come, and they will, remember I love you and I would never let either of you go back to that environment.” He held Rory close until he fell back asleep and stayed for an hour to make sure he was soundly sleeping. 

Going back into bed with Jo he held her close as she slept and allowed sleep to claim him too.

May 3rd 2025 - 9am

Robby, Rory, and Johnny were at the meditation centre. For Robby and Rory this was a normal session, for Johnny it was research for a class Daniel wanted him to take while he went to England to make final preparations for the wedding and to make sure the venue was prepared to host the wedding entourage at least for a night or two before the wedding. Robby was taking Johnny through the kata when the bell dinged and Miguel walked in. “Miguel, what’s up? Mom okay?” He nodded. “Yaya?” 

“She’s good Um, I don’t think we’ll be able to make the wedding…” Johnny looked at him, his gold wedding band glinting in the sun that made it through the blinds. “My Tia in Ecuador is very sick. Her kids are away and her husband is dead so it falls to my Yaya and my mom…” He looked really apologetic. “Tell Jo I’m really sorry we can’t be there.” 

“And this couldn’t wait cause your mom has to catch her flight.” Miguel nodded. “She out in the car?” Again Miguel nodded and Johnny left the centre to speak to his wife. 

“I’m sorry, Mi Amor!” He kissed her. “If there was any other way, anybody else I’d be there to watch Jo get married in a heartbeat.”

“I get it. And so will Jo.” He held Carmen’s waist. “I just wish you weren’t leaving so soon…” She giggled as her husband continued to flirt with her. “I love you, and I’m gonna miss you…”

As he kissed her, Rosa piped up from the passenger side. “¡Bájala, cosas calientes o perderemos nuestro vuelo!”

Johnny grinned, “As good a teacher as you are, baby I still found that too fast…”

“She said we’re going to be late for our flight...and some other stuff.” He grinned. “We better get going, Miggy. Come on.” Miguel cringed.

“I’m in my 20s, mom. Can’t you call me ‘Miguel’?” And they made their way to the airport bickering until they were out of earshot.

May 3rd 2025 - 1pm

After the meditation and kata session the boys met up with Jo and Daniel to discuss the finer points of the day. “Miguel, Carmen, Rosa won’t be there. They send their apologies but they had to leave for Ecuador this morning as Carmen’s sister is sick.” Jo and Daniel nodded their understanding. 

“Tell them we fully understand and we hope her sister gets better soon.” Johnny smiled at Daniel who smiled back. “Now, we leave tonight to view the place and the rooms they said in the email they had. So Johnny will take the evening class, Okinawan-style karate John. Yeah?” Johnny nodded. “Good. Also we wanted a vacation so are you okay with some extra classes?” Again Johnny nodded. “Great, thank you. I think we will get there around midnight, stay in a hotel and view it tomorrow.” He looked to Jo.

“Dad, if you could take the kids.” Johnny nodded again, with his empty house he’d be glad of the twins and Rory cluttering up his home. “Thank you, dad. Rory will need to be driven to his appointments ‘cause he totalled his car last week.” Rory gasped and looked ashamed. “Beyond that we should be good to go.”

They all nodded and then ordered food. 

May 4th 2025 - 12pm Button House

The ghost gang looked for the car to see the new couple. They gasped when Daniel and Jo got out of the uber and Jo looked up at the house in awe. Alison opened the door and greeted the future LaRussos. “Hi, welcome to Button House.”

“Thank you.” Jo turned to Lady Button and looked her up and down, but didn’t acknowledge her. “It’s beautiful.” 

Mike smiled and joined Alison. “Um, so we have the grand ballroom for the service, do you have your own minister.”

Jo nodded, “My Uncle Bobby is a pastor and he agreed to do that…” Daniel cringed a bit. “Come on, Uncle Bobby apologised...and you still won!”

Alison and Mike looked quizzically at Daniel. “Oh, he gave me a busted knee at my first karate tournament back in ‘84…” Mike cringed too.

After walking around for a while and seeing the grounds Jo looked at Daniel. “Aren’t you going to acknowledge their staff. I mean, they’ve gone to huge lengths to get them in period costume…” Daniel frowned at her. “...I mean one of them even looks beheaded…”

“Babe, it’s just you, me, Mike, and Alison…” But Alison was staring at her. 

“You can see them too…” Alison hugged Jo and Mike looked at Daniel. “Did you have a near death experience?” Jo nodded. “The house is haunted, I fell out of a window and nearly died and now I can see the ghosts that live in my house.” 

Mike patted Daniel on the back. “Don’t worry. They’re friendly...mostly.”

May 4th 2025 - 5pm. 

Jo and Daniel sat in a pub in the village and he drank his martini as she sipped her wine. “Honestly, I want your opinion babe but I’m having second thoughts now that I know that it’s haunted…”

“And I can see them? Don’t worry, Alison introduced me and they are friendly...although there’s one…” Daniel leaned forward. “...Kitty...maybe a little too friendly…” Jo chuckled. “You need to relax. It will all be fine.” She took up the menu and started to read it. “Just need to get over what Uncle Bobby did to you.”

“I’m over it. I forgave Bobby decades ago when it first happened but it was the single most painful experience of my life so forgive me if I still feel it from time to time.” Daniel read his own menu.

Once they had eaten and had a few more drinks they went back to the bed and breakfast they had booked for the weekend. “You know…” Jo’s voice was low and sultry as they made their way to the bedroom. “We haven’t had a night without the kids in forever...why don’t we have a wedding night rehearsal? Right now?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Daniel picked her up bridal style and dropped her on the bed. They made love softly and gently, as if she was Mrs LaRusso already..

July 3rd 2025 -3pm Button House. 

The Wedding Entourage arrived in 3 ubers from the airport. The LaRusso contingent from New Jersey had been arguing since they had met up in the airport. In particular Cousin Mikey had been grilling Daniel on how he met Jo and why the only time he sees Daniel is at family weddings. It made Daniel regret asking him to be a groomsman if he was honest. Cousin Louie had been put out at not being asked to be best man which had set off a full blown screaming match between the cousins. The bickering didn’t end when they got inside the house and Jo was looking more and more fed up. 

“Can you all be quiet for once since we landed...please?” Jo was furious and made her way up to the honeymoon suite that Mike and Alison had reserved for her and Daniel. “Don’t Daniel….” She began when she heard the door open and close again.

“It’s not LaRusso...it’s me…” She turned and ran into Johnny’s waiting arms and he held her close. “I know you’re feeling overwhelmed right now and there’s still time to head for the hills…” Jo chuckled wryly. “...but remember one thing, you’re marrying him. Not his family.” She looked into Johnny’s eyes, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “And you’re the bride, don’t be afraid to kick them into touch.” Jo smiled and wiped her eyes as Johnny left the room and she then continued to unpack the three day clothes suitcase.

Kitty floated into the room and stood near Jo. “Who was that? An admirer?” She giggled. “Go on, I won’t tell, Daniel…”

Jo chuckled. “That would be my father, Kitty.” Kitty made an ‘oh’ face and nodded. Daniel then stormed into the room with Lucille.

“Honestly Ma, I have no problem just sending Louie home now.” Lucille looked at him sternly. “Don’t gimmie that look, Ma. First I took him in when he got in trouble in Jersey and how does he thank me? He made mistakes that coulda cost me my business, he assaulted my now-fiancee’s father, and dragged me into that crap. He’s lucky he’s a groomsman and not banned from my wedding.” Daniel crossed his arms. “And to top it off, all our arguing has upset Jo...all because they can’t see past their own egos…” 

Lucille nodded. “I understand, but we’re LaRussos. We bicker, and fight. But we also love each other, and the boys love Jo too. I’m sure they’ll be sorry by dinner…” Jo pursed her lips.

“I hope so...I agree with Daniel. I have no problem sending Louie home.” Taking a deep breath she steeled herself for a fight with Lucille. “And all the groomsmen if they can’t behave.” Lucille nodded and eyed Daniel as she left the room.

Daniel looked at Jo who stared at him expectantly. “I’m waiting…” He frowned. “I’m waiting for something...anything approaching an apology.” He looked taken aback. “You think you were innocent in your argument with Louie? I heard you just as much.”  
Daniel sighed. “You’re right. I let my ego take over and argue back rather than let him go off. I upset you as much as Louie and Mikey.” Jo smiled a little and hugged him tightly. 

“You’re lucky I’m marrying and not your family...they might just be too much for me.” kissing him sweetly, she chuckled. 

Amanda knocked on the door. “Just seeing how you’re holding up. I know from experience the LaRussos can be overwhelming.”

Both Jo and Daniel sighed and turned to Amanda while still hugging. “I’ll be fine...I think Louie just needs a kick in the pants.” Amanda’s eyes went wide and she nodded. “Then I’ll do it!” She giggled into Daniel’s chest. “I think we need to talk, Amanda…” Daniel left the room and Amanda went further in. “How was your wedding with, uh...the..uh…”

“The whole family?” Jo nodded. “I’d be lying if I said it was a walk in the park...Jurassic Park maybe...but you’ll be fine. You just gotta use the famous Jo Lawrence cutting wit to keep them in line.” Jo giggled. “They might even respect you for not putting up with it.” Amanda and Jo hugged tightly. “See you at dinner?” Jo nodded and after Amanda left pulled out her wedding dress.

It was a simple duck-egg blue cotton dress that fell to Jo’s ankles and as she stood in front of the full length mirror looking at her beautiful dress the Edwardian ghost they called “Lady Button’ floated in. “Ah, looks like a marvellous dress for dinner before the wedding night…”

Jo looked at her. “Actually this is my wedding dress…” smiling at the ghost’s shocked face she continued. “neither mine nor Daniel’s first wedding so I got my favourite colour and I love it.” A knock at the door snapped her out of it. Daniel’s voice came through the door and the knob began to turn. “Don’t come in babe. I’m still getting changed…” the door opened anyway and Daniel gasped as he saw her dress. “No! Now you’ve seen the wedding dress…” Jo fumbled with the zip and Daniel helped her.

“If it helps you, I can pretend I didn’t see it and I can take you down to dinner…” Jo shook her head. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. “What’s the matter babe?”

“James...he controlled every aspect of our wedding up to, and including, my dress…” The tears began to fall from her eyes and Daniel used his thumb to wipe them away. “...and I just wanted this to be a lovely surprise…”

“And it was...I love you baby.” kissing her cheek he started tearing up as well as her. “I’m sorry baby. I should have listened to you. The last thing I want you to be is upset. Can you forgive me?” She nodded and he kissed her forehead. 

During the meal Louie eyed Rory who laughed next to Daniel. Jo eyed Louie and Johnny slapped his hand over hers and started a conversation about inconsequential things. After dinner Daniel and Jo made their way up to their room carrying a sleeping Laura and David. During dessert David had crawled into Daniel’s arms and Laura into Jo’s lap. Louie had received a warning from the couple in private that if he couldn’t get over himself he would be on the first flight back to Jersey. He conceded that he had been an ass and proceeded to make amends with Rory.

July 3rd 2025 - 3pm LA time

James stared at the wedding picture of himself and Jo that had been in the drawer for nearly 6 years. He’d been drinking and was crying. Louise, his girlfriend, walked in to find a room full of beer bottles and a crying James. Making her way over to him she stopped when she noticed what was in his hand. “James…”

He jerked his head up and looked at her. “S-sorry, Lou. I should’ve tidied up before you got home…” Louise shushed him and pulled him into a hug. “I miss my wife...ex-wife...and my son…” Louise held him close. “I-I.” He cried harder. “Oh, God! I should never have laid a finger on her...or cheated on her.” Louise huffed a little. “I’m sorry, Lou...just. Well I told you how I treated her...even as recently as 5 years ago I put her in hospital and she took out a restraining order..” 

“And you learned from that...you’ll never raise your hand to a woman again, will you?” He shook his head. “There you go.”

“I’m a murderer…” Louise frowned. “When we were in New Jersey, in 2012, Rory told me she was pregnant and I lost my shit...we argued about money and I told her she had to abort, she refused and I...I kicked the shit out of her.” Louise just held him close and whispered he wasn’t that man anymore. “No...I still feel that way. I still have to talk to myself every night...and when I get mad I-I want to hit something…” He pulled up his shirt revealing bruises. “I do it to myself...I hate myself...I...bet Rory hates me too…” James sniffed and replaced his shirt. “I didn’t want a boy, you know? I wanted a girl...cause I knew they’d be a beautiful little mini-me for Jo. What I didn’t want was for there to be a mini-me.” He pounded on his chest for emphasis. “Rory’s personality was really sweet...nothing like me. But he was my very own mini-me...I hated myself for making him and I hurt Jo.” 

Louise held James as he cried and lamented losing his wife and son and then she picked up the groceries and cooked him a meal to soak up the booze.


	9. Wedding Wobbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding has arrived and Alison and the ghosts have to come together with the LaRusso wedding party to help when Jo has a wobble and gets scared. Also Rory makes a confession when he's getting Daniel ready so he and Daniel have a brief discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the previous chapter is BBC Ghosts crossover. Also Louie is a tool but that's hardly OOC!

July 4th 2025 - 9am UK time - Button House 

Jo stood at the full length mirror staring at herself in her wedding dress, Amanda zipping her up and taking the bouquet of flowers that had arrived that morning. 

In the room Rory had been assigned Daniel was doing the same thing. “Got my buttonhole, Buddy?” Rory put the powder blue flower into his buttonhole and smoothed his lapels. “Can’t wait til this is you on your wedding day…”

Rory sighed, “I won’t be having a wedding day…” Daniel looked at him wide-eyed. “I don’t trust myself...at least not yet so I’m writing off any chance of being married...or having kids.” Daniel pulled him close.

“You’re not him. You never will be. Maybe right now you can’t see yourself being a husband and dad but I can. Don’t write yourself off.” Daniel smiled and Rory smiled at him back. “Now. Let’s get downstairs and make sure everyone’s here while your mom gets ready.”

Downstairs the ghosts had assembled and Johnny was talking to Bobby. “You know who would’ve loved to have seen her get married…” They both looked at each other and answered at the same time: “Tommy…” Chuckling wryly Johnny reached for a bucksfizz.”Can’t believe she’s gonna be a LaRusso. Doesn’t seem so long ago she was a squirming bundle in my mom’s arms.”

“That’s kids for you Johnny.” Bobby nodded to Rory descending the stairs. “I mean, can you believe your first grandson is nearly 18?” Johnny grinned and shook his head. “Same here. Grandpa…” Johnny grinned and pointed at Bobby in warning. 

Daniel shook Bobby’s hand. “How ya doing, Bobby?” Bobby made a gesture. “Listen, don’t feel awkward about the knee. All is forgiven.”

“Thanks LaRusso. I really am sorry. If I’d just stood up to Kreese…”

“Well, if ever you fancy seeing what would’ve happened.” He gestured to himself. “I’m right here.” Daniel grinned and Bobby chuckled.

“Well let’s get you married first.” 

Daniel nodded and made his way to Mike and Alison. “The room looks amazing guys. Thanks for helping mix my favourite colour with Jo’s.” Mike and Alison smiled and he took a deep breath. “After yesterday, we’ll just see if she comes down at 10:30…” Alison looked up to the corridor.

Jo sipped the billini Amanda had made for her. “It’s 10am Jo. Are you almost ready?” Jo looked to Amanda while still sipping.  
“Can I have a moment?” Amanda nodded and left the room with the rest of the bridesmaids in tow. “I know you’re in here...Lady Button.” Fanny came out of the shadows with another ghost they called ‘The Captain’ beside her.

“He’s waiting for you. Although he did say that you might not want to marry him after yesterday…” Fanny opened her mouth to continue.

“I know he is questioning...because I’m doing the exact same thing…”

“If I may be so bold. Why are you doubting?” The Captain straightened his back and circled Jo. “Do you love him?” Jo nodded. “And can you imagine life without him?” Jo shook her head. “Then why doubt your intentions to marry him?” 

“I guess...my first marriage hurt hard, I’m just afraid a little.” Jo looked into the ghost’s eyes, her own shining with unshed tears.

A knock at the door revealed Alison. She looked at Jo. “What’s wrong?” Putting her arms around Jo.

“I’m scared...of marriage.” letting out a shaky breath she allowed herself to let some emotion. “My first marriage ended in disaster, what if my marriage to Daniel ends the same way?” 

“You’ll never know if you don’t take the first step.” Jo looked at Alison. “Love is worth it. You love each other. Mike and I saw that the first moment you got out of the uber on the grounds.” Jo chuckled. “Why don’t you take a moment and fix your make up and then we’ll meet you downstairs?” 

“It’s too late…” Alison shook her head.

“You’re not the first bride we’ve had that’s had a wobble. I’ll stall them.” Jo smiled. “I’ll send up Amanda to give you a hand with the make-up.”

July 4th 2025 - 10:45am UK time.

As Amanda and Jo fixed Jo’s make-up Daniel paced nervously. Louie got him another bucksfizz. “Thanks but no Louie. Don’t want to be wasted saying my own vows…”

Rory came back into the room. “According to Alison mom just needs to fix her make-up and she’ll be down.” Daniel still chewed at his thumbnail. “Don’t freak out, dad. I’m sure mom just slept in.”

“I got a bad feeling...like before the move to LA y’know…” The LaRusso men all nodded. “Rory, what did Alison actually say?”

Rory put up his hands. “She said that my mom just needed to fix her make-up after a cry, that’s all…”

“After a cry? She doesn’t wanna marry me...call it off!” Rory pulled on his wrist and over to where the ghosts were although neither could see them. “Why would she be crying on her wedding day? Call it off, Rory!”

“And if it’s not as bad as you think? She’ll be heartbroken.” Fanny nodded, both she and the Captain had been in the room and she wished they could see her so she could tell him. “Give her some time. And then let her say her vows. She wants to marry you, trust me.” Amanda came over to them. “Aunt Amanda, tell him…”

“She’s ready to walk down the aisle but...no you. Care to explain.” She crossed her arms.

“I thought she was having second thoughts...I’m sorry Amanda…”

“Don’t apologise to me, Daniel. I’m not the one you almost left at the altar.” Amanda swept out and took her place as matron of honour at Jo’s side. “It’s all good, Jo. Get ready to walk down that aisle.” Jo visibly relaxed and took Johnny’s arm.

“Thank you Amanda.” She looked up at Johnny.

“Ready, Snotface?” She grinned and nodded. She giggled as the ghosts gave her a guard of honour on her way to Daniel and the altar, Laura took her flower girl duties very seriously and swished just like she practiced. Getting to the altar and looking at Daniel she grinned and then turned to Bobby.

After Bobby was done with the vows he smiled at both of them and asked if anyone had any reason why Daniel and Jo may not be joined in marriage to speak now,

Louie cleared his throat and put his hand up. Jo looked at him and Daniel put his head down. “What, Louie?”

“I have to say Danny boy...is really punching above his weight!” Daniel smirked and knew where he was going with this. “I mean...he’s skinny, he’s old…” Daniel looked at him and Louie held up his hands. “I’m kidding!” Both Daniel and Jo grinned and laughed.

“You’re an asshole, Louie!” Everyone laughed hard.

“Yeah, but I’m always in your corner Cuz…” Once everyone’s laughter died down Bobby asked for the rings and David approached Daniel. As they slipped the rings on each other’s hands they looked into each others eyes and kissed gently when Bobby told them they could.

July 4th 2025 - 3pm UK time

With the party in full swing after the sit-down meal Daniel danced with Laura and she was on his shoes. The music died down and Mike made the announcement of the first dance of Mr and Mrs LaRusso. The floor cleared and Daniel took Jo’s hand and lead her in a slow dance in the middle of the floor and kissed her hand before pulling her close and hugging her through the dance, when it was over they were still behaving as if they were the only people in the room and Daniel dipped his head and kissed Jo deeply. Everyone was looking at them. 

Daniel turned and walked his new wife back to a table with some chairs before spotting a familiar face. “Ali!” She smiled and made her way to the table. “How are ya?”

Ali grinned at Daniel. “I’m doing well. So are you, I see. Second marriage, four kids, a step kid..” She smiled at Jo. “And Louie was right. Batting way outta your league.” Jo blushed and looked down. “Thank you for inviting me, Jo.” Jo just blushed and looked out towards the dancefloor, smiling.

Daniel and Ali caught up for a while after that and eventually Laura wandered over to Daniel rubbing her eyes, “Tired, daddy.” he opened his arms and she practically fell into his waiting arms. “Did I do good today?”

Daniel grinned and whispered to her, “the best job. Mommy and I are really proud.” she smiled and buried her face in the crook of her father’s neck who tapped Jo’s shoulder. “I got a very tired little girl here so I’m gonna take her up to bed.” He turned Laura in his arms. “Say goodnight to mommy.” Laura murmured a sleepy goodnight to her mother and blew her kiss.

Catching it Jo grinned. “Goodnight, princess. See you in the morning.” Kissing Daniel’s cheek she let them go upstairs. 

When he got Laura into her pyjamas and into bed, Daniel kissed Laura’s forehead and whispered goodnight as she drifted off. Returning to the party he spotted Jo heading upstairs with David in the same position. Johnny and Ali were catching up and he was telling her all about Carmen and Miguel. 

Daniel looked around and saw all his friends and family and he sauntered over to where Rory was talking to Tim McLean, his best friend since middle school. “Hey Buddy, how ya holding up?” Rory merely nodded over his mouthful of food, “That’s great. You should dance with Kelly…” he pointed her out to him, “...she’s Cousin Mike’s daughter but she’s a great dancer. Have a good time before we all head to bed.” Rory blushed and Tim suppressed his chuckles not too well. Going over to where his mother was sitting Daniel hugged her.

The party went on for some time before Jo came downstairs again.

July 4th 2025 - 7pm - Upstairs in Button House

Jo put her son to sleep, after reading him a bed-time story Jo looked up and smiled at Pat. “You’re so nice and polite, and yet...someone fired an arrow at you.” Pat smiled sadly. “I’m sorry I guess I’m just being silly and sad…”

Pat smiled at her. “I suppose I was too nice...me wife cheated on me with my best friend.” He grinned ruefully. “And one of my kids on the camp shot me in the neck with an archery arrow…” he gestured to the arrow in question. “Don’t think he meant it but you can see the irony, can’t you?” 

Jo nodded. “You let a lot go to keep peace…” She stroked David’s hair as he slept. “...but I never felt that way with Daniel.” Jo grinned at Pat. “I had a wobble today...got scared because of my last marriage. Should have focused on my last 5 years with Daniel…” She turned. “Dad…”

Johnny smiled. “Talking to yourself, Snotface? Or to your kids when they can’t hear you…” She Shook her head and grinned at him then Pat. “Or just one of those things my little baby does?”

“Dad, I’m not your baby…” He hugged her and chuckled. “And you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.” He kissed the top of her head and she checked her watch. “Daniel and I need to go to bed soon. We’re up first cause we need to catch a flight to Okinawa.” she looked up at him. “You still good to take the twins and Rory?” He nodded. “Rory will complain but after he totaled his car I feel like I can’t trust him.” 

“What did Daniel do when he totaled one of Mr Miyagi’s cars?” Jo’s eyes went wide. 

“He was actually really good about it. He won’t get too angry but we still don’t trust him to be on his own…” Johnny nodded.

“Let’s get downstairs. Need to speak to Daniel.” She took his hand and practically skipped downstairs. 

July 4th 2025 - 9pm UK time

Jo and Daniel were talking in the reception area of the house. “I’m just saying, I think we need to talk with Rory when we come back from our honeymoon. But...I need to know you’re in it with me.” 

Daniel rubbed her shoulders. “You know I’m always in it with you. But if you think this is for the best then…” He shut his mouth before he finished that sentence because what she was suggesting was something they needed to debate. “All I’m saying is after he totaled Mr Miyagi’s pick up, which I went to a lot of trouble sourcing for him, I don’t know about what you're proposing.”

Jo moved into his arms and he held her close. “Tell you the truth I’m not too sure myself but I think if we give him some more freedom he might just mature a bit.” She snuggled into his chest and yawned a bit.

“Ma! Jo and I are gonna catch some ‘z’s before our flight. See ya when we get back.” Daniel picked Jo up bridal style and carried her up to the room. “Too tired for wedding night formalities?” He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

“Never…” She kissed him hard and pulled him onto the bed. Unzipping her dress and removing his suit they made love sweetly and then fell straight asleep.

July 5th 2025 - 4am UK time. 

Daniel shook Jo gently awake. “Come on, Mrs LaRusso. We have a flight to catch. I’ll treat you to breakfast on the way to the airport.” Jo groaned then sat up. Daniel was packing their things and handing Jo clothes which she put on sleepily. “We need to be at check-in 2 hours before our flight which means we need to leave in 30 minutes.” 

Jo groaned. “Why did you have to book a 7am flight? Okinawa will still be there if we got an afternoon flight y’know!”

“Yeah, but I kinda told Kumiko we’d be there at a certain time and could she open the Miyagi house for us…” He eyed her warily, Amanda had always been suspicious of his friendship with Kumiko and her living in close proximity to the Miyagi house.

Jo merely made a noise of understanding and then frowned. “Kumiko...isn’t that…”

“My ex? Yeah. And before you ask, her aunt knew the Miyagi family and Mr Miyagi built her aunt a house which she left to Kumiko and Mr Miyagi left the family house to me. She maintains it when I’m not there.” Jo just nodded and yawned again. She was dressed and ready and she checked all the drawers and wardrobe. “What are you doing?”

“Double checking we have everything...Leave a note with Mike and Alison to send anything on to us that we forget. No one we know will come in after they wake up.” She closed the final door of the wardrobe. “Looks like we got everything. If you’re finished…”

They got into the uber and made their way to the airport.


	10. First birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flashback to Joanna's first birthday and Bobby makes another appearance. Then a milder flashback to Jo's first night with Johnny after leaving James and he looks at the polaroids made throughout Joanna's life.

July 15th 1987

Johnny took Jo, who was screaming her head off, upstairs while Sid and his mom argued downstairs. Rocking her gently she stood on his thighs while he had his arms around her back, supporting her. “It’s okay. They’re not gonna hurt you...he’s not gonna hurt you. I won’t let him.” As he cuddled her close she gathered his shirt in her tiny fists as she continued to scream. Johnny kissed her temple and shushed her. 

“I’ll always be in your corner, Snotface. Even if you never call me daddy...I’ll always be your big, fierce papa bear!” He smiled as she stopped screaming and cuddled into his shoulder. The yelling downstairs hadn’t died down either. Johnny wasn’t sure when it had started but he knew it was to do with Jo’s first birthday coming up. Sid was an idiot, if he was allowed to be her father he would’ve celebrated her morning, noon, and night.

He got Jo ready in her buggy and yelled to his mom “I’m taking Jo for a walk, be back soon.” Neither of them acknowledged him so he pushed her buggy out into the California sunshine and Jo coo’d happily.

Walking down the street he bumped into Bobby. “Hey, Bobby. Just taking Snotface for a walk. What are you up to?” Bobby grinned.

“Nothing as exciting as taking my baby sister for a walk...can I ask why?” Bobby was the only person Johnny told about Sid’s abusive ways so he smiled sadly at him.

“They were arguing, Jo was screaming. I didn’t want her to make him anymore mad than he already was. Y’know how it is.” Motioning with his hand he started walking again. “If I tell you the big secret can you please keep it for me?” Bobby nodded. “Jo’s my daughter, not my baby sister.” Bobby’s jaw dropped. “Can tell you have questions.”

“A few! But let’s start with the most obvious; who?” Jo twisted in her stroller and stared at Bobby. “I mean, she looks like you but there’s definitely someone else in there. Used to think it was Sid, poor kid.”

“Remember the babe I dated after the All Valley?” Bobby frowned. “The one who looked like Ali? I’m sure you remembered her.”

“Kinda. Was she not the one who Tommy said would be the death of you?” Johnny nodded. “Yeah...I liked her.” Bobby grinned at Johnny.

“Shut up man! So January last year she calls me out of the blue, right? I’m confused cause we broke up around November and we have one last time before parting ways, but she’s telling me she’s three months pregnant.” Bobby watched Jo yawn and fall asleep as the movement of the stroller lulled her to sleep. “Just found out and her parents are pissed, and I mean pissed. So she’s asking if I consent to getting rid of it...of getting rid of her. Argument naturally ensues and my mom takes the phone, calms her down and tells her she’ll take the baby.” Bobby smiles, he couldn’t imagine Johnny Lawrence without Jo Lawrence now. “Somehow she convinced Sid to pay for all of June’s medical expenses but he takes nothing to do with Jo now.” Bobby stared straight ahead. “I shouldn’t have gotten involved with June but I did and now we’re here.” he smiled down at Jo.

“Was that her name? June?” Bobby grinned and Johnny looked at him. “It’s nothing. Just...y’know if things had worked out and you guys had Jo…” He chuckled. “We coulda called you the ‘Three J’s’” He laughed even harder and Johnny mocked laughed along. “Just yanking your chain. It’s her first birthday soon right?”

“Yeah, not that he cares…” Bobby nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

Bobby grinned, “For the baby cobra? Maybe a backyard party with all her favourite uncles.”

“Including Dutch?” Johnny stopped. “I thought he was in Juvie…”

“Good behaviour.” They both smirked, Dutch wasn’t exactly known for his good behaviour. “I’ll set it up with my parents, we can get a cake, some food, have some music.” Johnny grinned.

“That’s all I wanted for her. Just with people that care about her y’know?” He stroked Jo’s sleeping face as they got to Bobby’s house and he went inside to talk to his parents about giving Jo a backyard birthday bash.

Emerging about 15 mins later and Johnny soothing a fussy Jo “She likes the motion of the stroller. We on?” 

“Operation, secret daughter’s birthday is a-go!” Johnny looked at Jo and kissed her cheek. Then put her back in the stroller and started walking again. “So we’ll be ready around 4pm on the 17th but the birthday girl is allowed to be late of course.”

“Hear that, baby girl? You gotta party for your birthday.” He sighed as she yawned in response and fell asleep again. “Just gotta tell mom and Sid now.” 

They had stopped arguing when he entered the house but it was still tense so he decided to take Jo upstairs to let her nap and as he descended the stairs, baby monitor in hand, he decided to talk to his mother. “Mom?” She turned from the dinner she was making. “Can I talk to you? It’s important.” She gestured to the kitchen table and they sat where she could keep an eye on the stove. “Mom, I ran into Bobby today and, well, his parents said we could have a party for Jo in their backyard. Nothing too big, just some cake, food, and music.” Laura smiled at him. “It starts at 4pm on the 17th. I don’t care if he’s there but I care if you are.” He takes a deep breath. “I also want to be Jo’s father...officially….”

Laura pursed her lips and went back to the food. “John…” He stood. “I think you should go to college. And after you graduate, then think about kids.” She refused to look at him, as tears built in his eyes.

“She was screaming while you and he argued and neither of you cared...I took her upstairs and got her out of here away from it all and you still think it’s for the best that I don’t be her father?” He’s breathing heavily and the tears are flowing unbidden now. 

“Go to college, spend some time being a teenager and then, kids.” Laura focused on her cooking, she knew how much Johnny loved Jo. “Please, John. Don’t fight me on this.”

“I don’t want to go to college, mom, I want to be Jo’s dad.” 

Laura swallowed thickly. “You are, biologically…”

“Not just biologically! I want to be her dad for life! I want to protect her and we both know he won’t do that...I want to hear her cry out ‘dada’ for the first time. And I want her to cry for me when she’s hurting…” His breath hitched as he thought of her cuddling him for comfort this afternoon. “You know what, forget it! I should’ve known you’d never be on my side.” 

As he turned and stalked up the stairs Laura finally turned to see he’d left the baby monitor on the table and finally let her tears fall.

Upstairs Johnny fell on his bed, teas flowing now and he was doing nothing to stop them. His frustration got the better of him and he punched his pillow several times and cried until he fell asleep, not caring about dinner.

July 17th 1987

Jo was ready for her party and Sid wasn’t home, not that Johnny cared. At this point he didn’t care if his mother showed up either. “Let’s get going, Snotface.” 

Arriving at Bobby’s place he took Jo out of her carseat and smiled at her. The place is decorated with balloons and there’s a pile of presents on a table with a cake that’s just waiting for candles to be lit. “All those are for you, Snotface.” She pointed to the table of presents and babbled. “You wanna see them?” He moved over and she attempted to pick one up. “Later, baby girl.”

He turned to see Sid, simply saying he was disappointed didn’t cover how he felt about that. Bobby took Jo to the mini-beach they had set up next to the pool. “See you made it, Sid.”

“And don’t you seem thrilled about that?” Sid looked over at Jo who was playing in the sand and Bobby trying to stop her eating it. “Your mom told me about your little request last night...Unlike her I couldn’t care less what you do or if you end up going to college. But do you know how much money I spent on that little floozy of yours medical bills?”

Johnny felt sick. “So you think you own Joanna now?”

“I do own her.” Johnny’s fist balled at the end of his arm. “Wanna take a pop? Go ahead. See if you’ll get her with a criminal record…” Jimmy and Tommy flanked him and pulled him away.

“Did you hear him? He thinks he owns her. All because he paid June’s medical bills…” Johnny watched Jo’s joyful face as she dipped her hand in the pool, blissfully unaware of how the man she saw as father viewed her. “He doesn’t deserve her…” Johnny’s eyes filled with tears. 

July 17th 1987 - 7pm

Johnny held Jo close as they sang happy birthday around her. “This is all for you, Snotface. Remember how loved you are. Remember and never let anyone make you feel bad again.” Jo made an ‘oh’ face as Bobby brought the cake closer and Johnny blew out the candles. He grinned as she reached for the cake. 

All the former Cobra Kai’s gathered around and Mrs Brown snapped a picture with Johnny’s new polaroid camera. 

June 16th 2019 - 5am

Johnny lay on his couch and pulled out the polaroids he’d treasured. The first chronologically was labelled “Snotface’s 1st birthday”, he smiled at the memory of that day and how Jo had taken to the Cobra gang. Her unofficial Uncles, and favourite ones too if he was honest. Flipping to the next one he thought back to her first day at Kindergarten, she hadn’t cried and went in with so much confidence. He thought about the woman who now slept on his bed next to his grandson, all that confidence had been knocked out of her and if the bastard ever dared to come near his baby again he’d kill him.

The next one showed a 17 year-old Jo graduating from high school. He’d been drunk, of course, but Jo was still hugging him close. Shannon was in the next photo, from the same day, and Jo was holding an infant Robby and grinning up at the camera. As nice as she was at the ceremony she’d handed his ass to him at the dinner as he drank more. She took Robby home with her after Shannon had gotten drunk too. He smiled. He hoped that spending time with him would turn her back into the confident woman he had known back then.

Flipping again he saw the label, “Snotface’s first championship match” She had lost but she was grinning with an unmistakable black eye and split lip. He grinned too, he’d been so proud of her. She was 20 that day and it was the first time he’d been in her corner, James Peterson. Johnny didn’t know his name at the time but he flipped again and he saw something that disturbed him that he hadn’t seen before. James Peterson staring at Jo, he looked like a shark to Johnny and he wished he could photoshop him out of the picture. 

He stayed staring at the photos until Robby came into the room near dawn.


	11. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's first day at Kindergarten, and Johnny makes a big decision. He meets Shannon and they just fall into a routine together and eventually have to take in Jo.

August 6th 1990 - 8:30am 

Jo was ready in her shorts and t-shirt, clutching a Barbie lunchbox, she grinned at Johnny who snapped the picture with his polaroid. Laura grinned at her and watched the photo develop as he shook it. “One with mommy I think.” She moved to kneel beside Jo as Johnny snapped the picture and shook the photo to develop it. “Now one with Johnny.” Johnny tried to not let Jo see that the lack of ‘daddy’ had hurt him. It was Jo’s big day after all. Jo grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a hug.

“I want Johnny to take me!” Jo stood with her arms folded. 

“I’ll be there, Snotface. Don’t worry…” He smiled at her and then at Laura who pulled her shoes on and ushered them out of the door. “Let’s go!”

It was still a hot day and Jo gabbed to Johnny in the back as Laura smiled, perhaps now was the time.

August 6th 1990 -9am

The bell went but Laura insisted on one more picture of the three of them together. Johnny just smiled and shook his head as Jo rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna be late mommy!” Johnny chuckled and kissed her cheek, taking back his camera from the stranger and turned as Jo strided confidently into the classroom. He wanted to immortalise his little girl’s strength of character so he pulled up the camera and snapped just as she moved into the classroom. He grinned as the photo developed and he felt the confidence of her exuding from this photo alone. 

Laura looked around his arm and grinned herself, he looked so proud. As they drove home Johnny stared at his polaroids and he chuckled as he got to the one of just him and Jo. “I was doing some thinking…” Johnny frowned at her but waited for her to continue, “...Maybe it’s time to tell her about you...being her dad.” Johnny looked down staring at that polaroid of him and Jo. “I thought you’d be happy…”

Johnny sighed and put the polaroids in his pocket and stared forward, “Sid would never allow it…” His face became a stoic statue until she noticed the tears in his eyes. “She calls him ‘daddy’ and it would just confuse things.”

“Then let me deal with Sid, please.” It hurt her to see him hurting. “I just thought it was time.”

“No mom...the time was her first birthday…” those tears started to fall and Johnny’s voice broke. “Now it would just confuse things...besides Sid made it clear years ago that he owns her. It doesn’t matter how much I love her, it’s all about the money he spent on her…” She passed by the bar. “Stop. I wanna get out.” Laura stopped the car and grabbed his arm as he left. “Don’t…” she let go and he went into the bar.

“Coors…” He ordered from the bartender who carded him, of course he did. Johnny still looked around 16, “keep it in the bottle…”

“All we got for Coors is banquet, buddy.” Johnny sighed.

“Banquet’s fine.” He threw his money on the bar and turned with the bottle in hand and scanned the bar before taking a gulp of his beer. A brunette girl caught his eye and he caught hers too. Smirking he moved over to the table and sat beside her. “I’m Johnny…”

“Nicole…” She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked up at him through lidded eyes.

“Did anyone ever tell you the way you do that looks like Princess Diana?” She giggled and shook her head. “Well it does.” he smiled his patented babe-cruising smile. “What are you up to for the rest of the day?”

“Nothing. Why? Did you have something in mind?” She was smirking and he made a nonchalant motion.

“I was thinking you and I could get wasted and maybe make a mistake…” Nicole changed her stance and now looked at Johnny without the hooded lids.

“Does that actually work on girls, cause it’s not working on me...maybe start with a bit more about yourself than a name!” And with that she got up and moved on.

‘Tease’ Johnny thought, then he scanned the bar again. Finding no one else of interest he left after several more banquets, which he was developing a taste for, and headed home.

August 6th 1990 - 1pm

Johnny all but crashed into the house and Sid stood up, gesturing to him. “And this is who you want in charge of a child, Laura?” Laura looked disappointed in him. 

“What the fuck, Sid?!” Johnny ignored Laura and circled Sid. “Can’t tell me you suddenly care after the debacle that was her birthday party three years ago…” Johnny nodded solemnly, he’d been building up to this. “This is a big ‘fuck you’ to me isn’t it?” Johnny grabbed his step-father by the lapels, as drunk as he was he could still kick the older man’s ass.

“Laura, call the police!”

“Don’t bother, mom…” he ran upstairs and then after a few hours of arguing threw his suitcase down the stairs. “...mom, tell Jo I love her and that I’ll be here for her no matter what...but I cannot do it anymore.” Kissing Laura’s head he grabbed the suitcase and headed out the door.

August 6th 1990 - 6pm

Laura had taken Jo out to dinner and she’d asked about Johnny. Delaying until they were right outside the house. Jo had accused her of lying and ran right into the house. Hearing her heartbreaking cries for Johnny as she searched the house, convinced Johnny was just playing hide and seek before ending up in the kitchen sobbing her heart out. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Laura opened her arms to Jo who immediately fell into them. “But he said that he’d be there for you no matter what just…” She paused, stroking Jo’s hair and thinking of her next words carefully. “...he decided it was time to move out. Come on, get a nap.” Laura carried Jo upstairs to her bedroom, passing her son’s room as she did so. Wherever he was, she hoped he’d be safe and warm. 

August 7th 1990 - 7am - Brown house

Bobby was shocked when a drunk Johnny turned up on his doorstep, suitcase in hand, telling him that he had walked out of Sid’s house and needed a place to crash for a few days while he sorted out an apartment of his own. He was amazed his mom had agreed to it. 

“Johnny, does your mother know you’re staying here for a few days?” Bobby’s mom looked at Johnny over breakfast. “I think I should give her a call…”

“If you’d like Mrs. Brown. I won’t stop you.” Johnny picked at his food and then put his head in his hands. Bobby smirked. “I’m not hungover...just wondering if I made the right choice.” He took his head out of his hands and began to eat again. “Leaving Jo there in that environment…” He looked to Bobby.

Mrs Brown stood to allow the boys some time to talk. Bobby leaned in closer to him, “She can stay with you if things get too much right? And I’m her unofficial uncle anyway so there’s always me. Baby Cobra will be fine.” He smiled at Johnny who barely smirked in response.

“Wait, when did you start calling her ‘Baby Cobra’?” He looked at Bobby who merely kept a shit-eating grin on his face. “Her first birthday...of course. So who calls her Baby Cobra?”

Bobby shakes his head in a non-committal way, “Just...all of us. You didn’t see how Tommy lit up around her...did you?” Johnny shook his head. “He’s always wanted to be an uncle but was an only child.” Johnny smiled. The Cobras had been his brothers-in-arms for years and now they had a niece. 

Mrs Brown’s voice broke into the conversation, “John. Your mom wants to talk to you.” Johnny sighed. He knew this would be a deal with screaming at him over his leaving the house and Jo.

Taking the phone he greeted his mother. “Mom, I’m not coming back...I’m getting an apartment...no I won’t reconsider coming back for Jo...because he’s still there... I can’t live under the same roof as him...my job as a handyman will pay my rent...I don’t care if he wants to cut me off, I don’t need him...he can’t... not while she is living under his roof! Tell the asshole if he tries it I will take her myself and he can explain it to CPS!” he put the phone down and sat back down.

“What will he have to explain to CPS?” Bobby watched as Johnny clenched and unclenched his jaw and fists. “Johnny?!”

“Nothing! Because he’s not gonna do it, not to Jo. He just wants to get to me...which he is…”

Bobby pulled his Cobra Kai brother into his arms, “It’s okay.”

Johnny just breathed in and then started his day.

September 19th 1998 - 6:30pm - Bar downtown

Johnny wandered into the bar and scanned around before ordering a banquet and sitting at the bar sipping his beer. Spotting a hot brunette with blonde highlights he smirked and wandered over to her table. “Hey. Name’s Johnny, Johnny Lawrence.”

The brunette smiled up at him, “Shannon...Keene…” They shook hands. “You buying me a drink or what ‘Johnny Lawrence’?” Johnny smirked again.

“I was gonna get food too since I just finished work...care to join me?” He raised an eyebrow and Shannon nodded. “Two nacho platters with chicken.” He eyed Shannon as he sipped his banquet.

Putting his key into the apartment door with one hand he held Shannon against his body as she kissed down his jaw onto his neck. 

Falling into the room he picked her up and sat her on the couch kissing her so she was lying back and removing her clothes.

September 20th 1998 - 11am

Shannon woke up and was making breakfast while Johnny slept off his hangover and she brought it into the bedroom where they ended up last night. 

May 25th 1999 -.5pm - Sid’s house

Johnny ran out of the firebird and banged hard on the door. He embraced his mother when she opened the door and then moved into the house. “Snotface?” Looking around he spotted Jo in the kitchen with Sid in her face, she looked upset and angry. “Get out of her face!” Rushing over and putting himself between her and Sid he put his hand behind his back and felt Jo give it a squeeze. 

Sid sneered at him, “Well, if it isn’t the Karate king…” Johnny tried to regulate his face but couldn’t tell if he had. “Get her out of my house! I’ve had enough of her snotty attitude!” Johnny shook his head.

“She’s supposed to be your daughter, you’re supposed to love her unconditionally!” He was breathing heavily and there were tears in his eyes now but he refused to let them fall. “Come on, Snotface.” He took her hand and went home with her in the passenger seat of his Firebird in tears, her sobs were heartbreaking. 

May 25th 1999 - 7pm - Johnny and Shannon’s apartment. 

As they ate the In-N-Out burger dinner Shannon looked from Johnny to Jo and wanted one of them to tell her what had gone down. When Jo finally opened her mouth it wasn’t what she was expecting. “I need a ride to school tomorrow. Last few months of 6th grade…” She tried to smile at Johnny and he made the attempt.

“I’d love to drive you to school, sweetie.” He looked to Shannon. “Wouldn’t we Shan?” Shannon nodded. “So you can have a bath and go to bed on our bed and we’ll take the pull out or…”

“I’m okay on the pull out John…” Jo picked at the bun on her burger and then took a long drink of her coke and put down the rest of the meal. “I’m finished, may I be excused?”

“Course you can.” He took her burger and looked at it as she went into the bathroom to have her bath. “She barely ate…” Shannon took his arm. 

“She’s got adrenaline. She’s probably not hungry. Don’t dwell on it too much…” she took the burger and fries from him. “Besides, she’s only your baby sister not your daughter.” She never saw Johnny tense. 

When Jo came out of the bathroom, dressed in her pyjamas, she stared at Johnny. “Can I talk to you?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Johnny nodded and patted the couch at his side. She sat and cuddled into his side. “Mom’s getting sicker...I can see it, she’s not got as much energy. She’s lost her hair.” She was holding back tears, he just held her close and didn’t say a word. “I’m so scared...I try to talk to dad but he doesn’t care. He says I’m being ungrateful when I tell him I want to stay at home incase mom…” The word gets stuck in her throat but he hears it as if she said it. “I don’t want to not be there when she takes her last breath…” She finally lets the tears fall and the sobs break his heart. 

“Hey, Snotface...listen to me...I promise no matter what, when I know mom is going to...y’know...I’ll come get from school and take you over there myself!” He held her close to his chest as she sobbed.

“Why?” She looked up at him. “Why did you leave when I was at Kindergarten? I didn’t go for a week cause I was scared mom and dad would move when I was at Kindergarten…” Johnny’s heart broke all over again.

“I’m sorry, Joanna. I thought it would be better if I left while you were gone...less traumatic…”he rubbed his eyes. “I’d had a fight with mom ‘bout something can’t remember what it was about now…” That was a lie but it was better than the truth. “And then I had a fight with Si...your dad...and then I packed my bags and went to Uncle Bobby’s place. I’m sorry I didn’t think about you.” Jo sniffed and they stayed like that for a while until Jo cried herself to sleep and Johnny picked her up and moved her to his and Shannon’s room. “She can have the bed tonight.” 

Shannon smiled and helped him pull out the couch bed.


	12. Shots and sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the twin's shots and Jo is freaking out. How can Johnny help her anxiety? Also Hawk shows up just as Johnny is getting the new, combined, dojo ready. How does his story trigger Daniel to tell everyone about Terry Silver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I'd been neglecting the reason I wrote this story in the first place, Jo and Johnny's relationship, so the next few chapters will focus on moments before the wedding and explore their relationship.

July 14th 2021 11 am

Robby was helping Daniel and his father reset Miyagi-Do, which they had agreed to be called ‘Miyagi Kai-Do’ and to work together, Johnny hung up the new punching bag and put his equipment on his side of the dojo when Robby walked in.

“Are you ready to learn the Miyagi-Do way of Karate?” Johnny chuckled and turned to his son. “You do realise that you’ll have to cover some classes as Mr LaRusso and Jo navigate parenthood together? There will be times he’s called to the school, vacations…”

“A wedding?” He grinned. “I’ll navigate it when the time comes…” They were broken out of their conversation by a desperate knock on the door. As Johnny went to open it he called out. “We’re not open for another week, come back then…” he swung the door open and saw him, cowering and terrified. “Hawk?”

“Sensei?!” Hawk had his gi on and had blood on his knuckles. “What are you doing here? I was looking for Demitri...or maybe Miguel…” Johnny ushered him in.

“They’re out with LaRusso getting more of that green paint...Hawk, what happened to your knuckles?” Eli looked at his knuckles. “Did you pound someone?” Robby looks on, remembering Hawk’s temper at the All Valley. “Come and talk.”

Hawk sat and trembled slightly. “I was...training. Kreese he...he said that he’d train me privately…” Robby pressed the warm cup of soothing tea into Eli’s hand. “...for a few weeks it was just me, him, and a training dummy but today he said he would bring an opponent…” his eyes darted to the door as it opened and Daniel walked in with Demitri, Miguel, and Sam. They all looked at Eli then at Johnny who nodded that everything was under control. Johnny nodded for Eli to continue. “...it was Bert...Obviously I easily defeated Bert but...Kreese didn’t stop there. He yelled at me to finish it...kept yelling and I...I kept pounding.” He looked up tears in his eyes and Daniel was cringing a little. “I didn’t mean to hurt Bert but I just wanted him to be proud of me...I need to find out if Bert is okay, his face was a mess when I left...please…”

Daniel nodded. “I get it...but you should wait until you’re calm.” He smiled at Eli who looked down at the cup of tea then gulped down the tea. “Hawk, I want to tell you my story...when I joined Cobra Kai…” Johnny looked up at Daniel, frowning, Daniel waved a hand at him. “...it’s the really, really shaming story that I’ve told no one. When I was training for my second All Valley I was being trained by Terry Silver, and I took a friend on a night out before she went back to Ohio and he was there. A guy started harassing my friend, later I found out Terry had paid him to harass my friend and provoke me specifically, so I turned and without thinking struck him.” Johnny looked down and Daniel continued. “I broke his nose, sent him to the hospital, and was drowning in guilt but still angry. So I tried calling the hospital to apologise but I was shouting at the nurse. After that I decided I couldn’t take part in the tournament and went to tell Silver.” He took a deep breath and then another. Johnny kept an eye on him, he recognised the name of Silver from the All Valley meeting and if they got the entire Cobra Kai dojo banned for life he had to be a piece of work. “He then revealed that he was training me to fail and secretly training my tormentor, Mike Barnes...he and Kreese both made me fight Barnes in the dojo. Thank God Mr. Miyagi had followed me.” He clapped his hand on Hawk’s back. “Don’t worry, it’s what Kreese does. He takes innocent children and moulds them into unfeeling soldiers who are trained to strike without mercy.” 

Hawk looked to Dimitri. “I’m sorry, Dimitri. I should have never shunned your friendship. I just, I got caught up in not being the nerd with the shit-lip…” he held out his hand towards Dimitri’s, Dimitri crossed his arms and Hawk pulled his hand back and looked at the floor.

“Come on, Dimitri…” Daniel looked at his student. “...he’s literally offering you the hand of friendship here. Don’t spurn him.” Dimitri looked at Daniel and then sat on the other side of Hawk.

“I suppose I could forgive you, Eli.” He smiled and looked up at Miguel. “Guess this means we’re all friends again?” Miguel nodded and held his fist out for Eli to bump. “Good! Because there is no way I’m painting that fence by myself!” He chuckled and stood. “Come on, Eli. we’ll teach you ‘paint the fence’” Hawk seemed confused and stood looking from Johnny to Daniel.

“It’ll all make sense later…” As the three friends made their way out to the fence Miguel handed Hawk a paintbrush and showed him the move. Once Miguel was sure Eli had it down he handed him some brown wood stain and took his place at the middle of the fence structure and they began.

Johnny stared at Daniel who looked at him quizzically. “I wanna hear about you joining Cobra Kai...I have a feeling about it.”

Daniel nodded and motioned him inside. “It was ‘85, I had been invited to defend my title at the All Valley and I talked it over with Mr. Miyagi. In the end we both agreed that I wouldn’t defend my title.” He looked at Johnny who frowned. “Well we had just started a bonsai business and that needed our attention so it made the most sense. But that didn’t fit Silver’s plan, so he sent a certain Mike Barnes to intimidate me. He nearly killed me after I went after the Bonsai tree Mr Miyagi brought from Okinawa to sell. That’s what finally caused me to sign it, and so I began training. On my own, Mr Miyagi said he’d train but not for the tournament.” Daniel took a deep breath and continued. “And then after that I asked Terry Silver to train me...he was either very good at appearing caring or I just refused to see the red flags. He made me bleed...this wood man made from two by fours and I hurt my foot and I bloodied my knuckles. Didn’t see it until it was too late and at the tournament I was terrified and was all but ready to quit and go home.” Johnny looked down, if there was anything the old man would never tolerate in Daniel it was fear. “But Mr Miyagi was adamant…’it’s okay to lose to your opponent. Must not lose to fear!’” Johnny smirked. “He was right. As soon as I stopped obsessing over what Barnes could do to me and focused I got my point in sudden death and won.”

The door opened and Jo poked her head in. “Good. You’re here. The twins’ shots are today...I’m scared though…” She looks at Daniel. “Do you mind if I ask Dad to come instead of you? I’m sorry babe I just want my daddy…” Daniel nodded and smiled. “Thank you.” Kissing him gently she turned to her father. “The appointment is in an hour. Kids are in the car. Can we go now?” Johnny looked at Daniel who nodded. 

“Keep an eye on Hawk. I gotta feeling he’s gonna go ape soon.” He took Jo’s hand and went out to the car. “Don’t worry, Snotface, the twins are tougher than you think.”

July 14th 2021 - 1:30pm - Hospital

Jo held Laura who slept peacefully as her father held David. “I don’t remember getting my shots.” Johnny smiled. “Were you there? Did I cry?”

“They stuck you with a needle...course you cried.” Jo smiled slightly. “But the real pussy was me...I shit myself...metaphorically.” He grinned up at Jo.

“And, suddenly I’m glad they’re asleep…” She chuckled. “I can just imagine David’s first word being pussy and Laura’s being shit...could still be…” 

Johnny laughed low in his throat. “Put some hair on Larusso’s chest though, wouldn’t it?” He stroked David’s head. “No, I was scared. There was so much going around at that time about the shots and long term effects that I had an argument about the shots with mom before leaving to get your shots.” He looked down.

“So you were an anti-vaxxer? I don’t believe that…” Johnny grinned. 

“Should have seen my first descent into the world wide web…” She eyed him. “Dinosaurs built the pyramids...knew it!” Jo burst out laughing, waking the twins who began to cry. “It’s okay sweeties...mommy didn’t mean to wake you up…”

July 14th 2021 - 3pm - Miyagi Do Dojo

Johnny and Jo pushed their way into the dojo to a sight that made both of them stop and stare. All of the Miyagi-Do kids were being led by Daniel in the kata, nothing unusual in that. It was Hawk. The big mohawk with the red tips and Cobra Kai gi were in stark contrast to the calm, serene moves of the kata. “Hey babe.” Daniel kissed Jo’s cheek as he finished the kata with the students. “The kids didn’t cry, did they?” 

Johnny side-eyed Daniel. “Don’t be soft, LaRusso! They stuck ‘em with a needle!” Daniel kissed Laura on her cheek before holding her close and smiling at him. “But they’re tough! Laura barely cried...she’s a little fighter.”

Daniel grinned, “Just like her momma!” Johnny looked at Jo who rocked David gently. 

“Yeah, she was.” Johnny looked down and then up at Daniel who was soothing Laura while looking at him. “Okay, I was there when Snotface got hers. She cried about as long as Laura did.” He sat down. “You wanna tell me what led to Hawk doing the kata?”

Daniel chuckled.


End file.
